Only Time Will Tell
by Tenshi Yoma
Summary: Miroku's dead, Sango's insane, Shippou's an Assassin for Naraku, and InuYasha has been lost without her. It's been ten years since she left, but to her it's been a day. What happened to change things so much? Kagome must now save the future! {Complete}
1. Through the Years

The well has messed up, it sent Kagome ten years into the future of the Fuedal Era. And through it all she's been gone. To her it's been one day since she saw him, to him it's been ten years. Everything's gone to hell. Naraku has the Shikon No Tama and rules the land. Miroku is dead, Sango has lost her mind, Shippou is a follower of Naraku and Inu Yasha has been lost without Kagome. Now that she returns, she must fix things now to be able to fix things in the past. Can she do it? xWarningx This story contains death, suicidal intentions, blood, gore, swearing, and sexual meanings.

This my second Inu/Kag main based fic so yea I might be a bit rusty. I got this idea a long long time ago and wrote it down, but I lost it and now found it, lol. So here's what you've all been waiting for. (Not really) Lol. R&R

The sun of the feudal past warmed the bodies and souls of the people who roamed the open lands. It might have warmed that, but certainly not their moods. Strutting her way angrily to the Bone Eaters Well was Kagome. Following behind her reaching out to grab her back was Inu Yasha.

"I am going HOME!" Kagome yelled.

Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her back. "No your not. There are a bunch of jewel shards still out there damnit!"

Kagome pinched his hands and immediately they pulled back. "SIT BOY!!" She chanted. With a wail and a thud Inu Yasha sunk into the ground.

"Yea well who needs you wench!" Inu Yasha bellowed just as Kagome hoped into the well.

Now on the other side, in her own time Kagome realized the words he had said to her. Is that what he thought of her? That she was nothing but a Jewel Shard hunting wench!? She climbed her way out of the well taking careful steps. Once out she gazed down into the well.

"And who needs you, ya flea bitten mutt!" She yelled.

With the last word she felt the pang of sorrow. She didn't mean that. But it didn't matter right now. She had come home to get away from him and that included thinking about him. Kagome knelt down onto her knees and rested her chin on the Well's side.

"Inu Yasha…..why?" She asked as she started to remember what had drove her to come home in the first place.

****

There he sat at the edge of the beautiful blue lake. He seemed to be deep in thought. Kagome approached him with caution.

"Inu…Yasha…" She called softly.

"Kikyo!?" Was the first name out of his mouth when he turned.

When their eyes locked each knew the pain of the other.

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you!?" She asked.

"Leave me alone ok. I'll think about whatever I want to." He said and turned his eyes away.

"Inu Yasha why don't you just leave me to stay in my time and go off with that Kikyo. You sure do care more about her then me." Kagome snapped.

"Kagome…."

"Shut up! Don't try to act all nice now. Just forget it. I'm going home!" She yelled as tears gathered in her eyes.

Kagome let out a long deep sigh. _'Maybe I was being to harsh on him. After all I can't expect him to just forget someone like Kikyo.' _ She rose up to her feet and dusted off. She grabbed her yellow back pack and headed to the house.

"I'll get a good night's rest and then I'll return to Inu Yasha tomorrow." She sung.

She had dinner with her family and enjoyed an odd discussion with her Grandpa about the effects of a well performed exorcism. She laughed lightly to herself. _'The difference is half the Time Miroku's faking it.' _

After dinner everyone sat and watched a little bit of t.v. together, and after that Kagome went up to her room, after giving all her goodnights. She jumped onto her bed and laid there staring up at the ceiling.

"I've missed my bed so much."

_'Even though I do miss the security of Inu Yasha being there with me.'_

She laid her head down onto her pillow and within minutes, was asleep.

Kagome rushed about gathering all her things for her next trip. Treats for Shippou and Ramen for Inu Yasha. She grabbed some more medicines and bandages of course. Once she had everything she exchanged her goodbye's and raced out the door.

"She's got her mind so wrapped up in that boy." Mrs. Higarahi sighed.

"What?" Grandpa and Sota chorused.

"Here I come Inu Yasha and you'd better be in a good mood!" She hollered down the well before jumping in.

The light cascaded over her as it did every time, yet somehow this time the color and brightness of it seemed different. Kagome shook her head as her feet touched ground. "Your losing it girl." She threw her bag up out of the well and started to climb. Why was there more vines, and why were they brown with thorns? Something wasn't right, she could feel it. She climbed her way out getting pricked with thorns more then once. The site that met her eyes was enough to make her cry. It just couldn't be real. The tree's were all dying, the ground was not green with lush grass, it was brown with dead grass or none at all. The clouds were dreary and gray. There was one tree that still looked at least partly alive, and that was Inu Yasha's tree. The Time tree. Where was everyone? Usually they'd all be here waiting for her. Had they thought she wouldn't return?

"Sango? Miroku? Shippou? ……Inu Yasha?" She called out. Only silence returned her call.

Kagome thought long and hard trying to figure out where they might be. Suddenly a thought struck her. She left her bag at the side of the Well. She took off running. "Now where was that lake….oh yea this way!"

The lake however was not blue, not beautiful, it was….black. A black lake. Her heart lifted however when she saw a silhouette of a slumped over being. She ran towards it knowing who it was.

"Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha!" She called.

The figure turned around. It did not seem to be Inu Yasha. Sure he had the long white hair, which was almost brown with all the dirt it held, he had the dog ears atop his head, but that was all. He did wear what seemed to be the same red pants he'd always worn, only they seemed tattered and torn. He had a bare chest that wasn't so bare. Completely shrouded in scars. And his eyes, they seemed so dull so cold. He looked a little older to, with bags under his eyes and cuts everywhere.

"Ki…Kikyo?" He said softly.

Kagome didn't understand. Could so much happen in one night of her being gone.

"Inu Yasha is that you?" She asked taking a step closer.

" It is. You know that Kikyo." He said.

" I am NOT Kikyo! Inu Yasha what's happened to you?"

Inu Yasha moved closer to her and studied her over. He squinted his eyes and got a little closer to her. Suddenly his eyes widened and his face turned pale as if seeing a ghost.

"Kagome, is that….you?" He asked.

"Yes! Inu Yasha what's wrong? Where is everyone? What happened after I left yesterday?" She asked her voice raising.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes yesterday. Me and you got into that stupid fight about Kikyo. You called me a wench and I left. What's gotten into you?" Kagome stared at Inu Yasha her eyes filled with a light of concern.

"Kagome….that happened ten years ago….."

Dun Dun Dun!!!!!! Lol. End of the very first chapter. Cheers Lmao. So did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!!!!!! Remember, the more reviews the quicker chapters are posted.


	2. Without You

Read and review or my story does not go on. Lol.

The silence that drifted around them was an unbearable thing. Kagome didn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, it happened yesterday!" She stammered.

"Kagome it happened ten years ago. I can remember it clearly. You left us in anger, then you never came back….. I didn't come after you at first, but when I finally did the well wouldn't let me through."

"After you left us, things went to utter hell. Naraku got the Shikon Jewel and now rules this whole world." He explained.

Kagome fell to her knee's. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But….what happened to everyone? Sango, Miroku, Shippou?" She questioned, still in disbelief.

"Why should I explain again. Your probably just another one of those shape shifters Naraku keeps sending." He sighed.

"Inu Yasha! It's me, can't you even tell that?"

"I can't do anything! Not since you left! I've lost everything, but what do you care, shape shifter."

"That's it, you of all people should know me. If you really can't tell then here," She pushed herself up off the ground and shoved her arm under his nose, "I can prove it by my scent."

Inu Yasha hesitated. Finally he drew in deep breath with his nose. The sweet sweet smell of Lavender and chamomile hit his nose. He nearly stumbled backwards in delicious happiness.

"It really is you Kagome!" He sung.

"Of course! Now tell me what's going on, where is everyone?" She demanded.

Inu Yasha took a deep sigh before he stared into her eyes. "After you disappeared things didn't go so well for us. About six years ago Miroku….died, consumed by his wind tunnel. Sango at first just went into a depression, she'd say it was her fault it happened on a couple occasions I even found her using a dagger to slice her own skin, I guess it got rid of the pain. She eventually lost it. Now she kills any and all demons that cross her path, she thinks it will bring Miroku back."

" The worst happened to Shippou. Without you, his surrogate mother, to look up to he was corrupted. He's a follower of Naraku now. He does his dirty work and everything. And myself…. After you left Kagome I couldn't fight right, I couldn't ever think straight. Eventually Naraku took tetsiega, I'm sure he still has it the bastard. Kikyo joined in leagues with him, which is really the only reason I'm not dead. We lost everything when we lost you."

Just by the look on his face as he stared at her Kagome could tell it took so much out of him just to tell her that. He looked as though he wanted to cry, yet would not, and had not ever.

"This just can't be real Inu Yasha. I left yesterday. I don't see what could of happened." She pondered.

"Maybe the well just screwed up and it accidently brought you here. Hey! Maybe if you go back to your time then try to go through the well again you can go back and keep all of this from happening!" He said his voice filling with faint hope.

"Your right, let's go."

Inu Yasha sat down on all fours and looked at Kagome. "Well, get on." Kagome smiled and did as told. Inu Yasha leapt off the ground and soared through the air. His hair flew back as it always did. "I've missed this feeling so much. To have you no my back, hell it feels good just to know you're here." Inu Yasha said softly. A light shade of blush crossed Kagome's face. All of this was so weird.

There it was. The bone eaters well. Just as much a blessing as it was a curse. Inu Yasha landed beside the well and stared down into it. "So many times I've come to this well and stared down into it, just hoping that maybe I'd see your face staring back up at me and all of this would be a dream," He lifted his gaze and met Kagome's, "I've missed you so much." Kagome nearly fell flat on her rear. She had never heard Inu Yasha say something so….so…sweet.

"Oh Inu Yasha….You've changed so much…" She cooed.

Inu Yasha smiled softly as he stroked Kagome's cheek with his thumb. "Go Kagome. Go change the past to fix **_our _**future" Kagome couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lit up as he stared at her. _"Our future… Yea, It will be, someday." _She thought to herself. She took one last long look at Inu Yasha. She grabbed her bag and leapt into the well. Something was wrong though. The warm consuming glow didn't come. The beautiful space like scenery didn't fade into view. It all stayed the same. Quickly she realized she was in for a hard landing. She threw her pack down below her. Seconds later she landed on top of it with an "Oof." Kagome rubbed her rear and looked up to see a confused, disappointed Inu Yasha. She sighed softly and threw up her pack. Inu Yasha caught it and set it beside the well. He reached back in to take Kagome's hand and pull her out. Once she was out she dusted herself off and sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Truthfully I don't know. If it didn't let you through all those times, maybe it won't let me either."

"So now what do we do?"

"I guess I'll stay here till we figure things out."

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Kagome. "Let's discuss this all over a nice warm fire and hot dinner."

And so they set up camp. They built a warm fire, using one of Kagome's matches. She dug through her bag searching for the one thing to make Inu Yasha jump with joy. She pulled it out and held it up in front of him. A wide grin befell his face. "Is that…. RAMEN!?" He asked his eyes widening.

"Yep, one hundred percent good Ramen." She sung.

She cooked up it as fast as she could and handed it to him. Like a starved dog he wolfed it all down. She made him a second bowl and this time he ate a little slower. As he ate Kagome gave him a once over.

"Inu Yasha you are really really filthy." She pointed out.

Inu Yasha looked down at himself. He smiled an uneasy smile and laughed softly. "There aren't really any clean lakes or streams." He said. Kagome thought for a moment then stood to her feet. She grabbed her giant yellow back pack and motioned for Inu Yasha to follow her. She led him down the hill to a small mucky black pond.

"Uhh Kagome, I don't much think that I'll get clean in that, if that's what your thinking." He snorted.

Kagome set her bag down and walked to the edge of the pond. She knelt down and looked up at Inu Yasha. "You forget this…" She lightly tapped the muck with her forefinger, immediately the muck was gone and crystal clear water took it's place. "I'm a Miko, purifying touch." She sung with a grin. She walked back over to her bag and turned her back to Inu Yasha. She fiddled with her fingers as she stared at the ground. Inu Yasha chuckled softly and shook his head as he untied his cloth belt. He dropped his pants to the ground and waded into the water. Once Kagome heard the splash of water and the small yelp she turned around.

"It's cold." He said through gritted teeth. Kagome laughed softly and dug into her bag. She took out two plastic bottles. One of Shampoo and the other of Conditioner.

"What's that stuff?" He asked.

"It's to clean you." Kagome waded into the water just far enough so the water wouldn't get her skirt wet. She squeezed Shampoo into her hand and began to lather up Inu Yasha's hair. "Now this will clean your hair so it will be that pretty white again. And the other stuff will make it nice and soft." She said with a giggle. It was hard to associate Inu Yasha with "nice and soft."

"Now go under water and rinse that stuff out."

He did as told. Dunking under and shaking his hair. Once he figured he had it all out he came back up. Kagome chuckled softly at the way his hair clung tightly to his body. She blushed suddenly realizing how perfect his body was. Her face turned an even brighter red when she noticed how the water cut off just an inch away from revealing….

"Well are you?" Inu yasha asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna use that stuff on my hair?" He asked again.

"Oh, uh yea." She mumbled.

As she worked the Conditioner into his hair she hear a rustle and crack of a twig in a nearby bush. Inu Yasha, hearing the sound, quickly whipped his head around to see what made the noise. Kagome, who still held onto his hair, was thrown forward into the pond. A splash and a yelp was all that was heard. She came back up shivering and screeching.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Inu Yasha laughed.

"This is so not funny!" She stuttered.

"Yes, it is." He said.

He picked Kagome up and walked out of the water to the shore. He set her down on her feet before diving back into the water to rinse the Conditioner out of his hair.

When the bathing was all finally over and they returned to camp Kagome sat as close to the fire as she could. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm up.

"Inu Yasha….I've made a decision."   
"And what's that?" He said from he spot at the other side of the fire.

"I've decided to stay here with you. To stay and fight Naraku. We must make this place and time better," She stared deep into the fire as she spoke, "I'm going to make things good, for us."

Slowly she felt arms coil around her from behind. She lifted up her head and looked back. Inu Yasha pressed his own body against her back as he held her close to him.

"I'm glad. I don't want to ever lose you again…." He whispered softly.

=====================================================

Ok this chapter was a little more "happy" only because I need at least one happy chapter. There is gonna be a lot of sad things happening soon and stuff, so yea, you been warned. Member to review or this story will die!


	3. So Alone

You guys's are the best! I got online today at noon and found 11 reviews in my inbox! Lol. Well, needless to say It made me want to write so much more. Also because of your support and the time you took to write a review I've decided to do a lil something for you. I am willing to write an Inu Yasha/Kagome Lemon that is based within this story, though it will be separate, obviously in the R rated section. I will only write one if you guy's want me to, if you do tell me in your reviews. Thanks again.

=====================================================

She awoke slowly. Her eyes taking a few minutes to open and adjust. She yawned and sat up. At first she was startled, then remembered. She had fallen asleep with her head on Inu Yasha's lap. He laid on his back with his hands under his head. She yawned again before rising to her feet. Hearing her stir in wake Inu Yasha's ears twitched and then he as well awoke.

"Good morning." Kagome sung.

"G'morning." He answered.

Kagome went about collecting her things and shoving them into her bag. She cursed at herself for not bringing an extra pair of clothes, considering hers were wrinkled from falling in the water the previous night. Inu Yasha stretched and yawned a deep growl like yawn.

"Inu Yasha, do you…. Happen to know where Sango is?" She asked.

"Well the last I ever saw her she was in her old village," He rose to his feet and looked Kagome in the eyes, "Why, your not thinking about going after her, are you?"

Kagome bit her lip softly as she looked down at the ground. "Well yea. She could really help us in our fight against Naraku."

"Kagome I'm telling you she won't go for it. She's lost her mind completely. If anything she'll probably try and kill us."

"We have to try! Inu Yasha she's our friend. Wether she's sane or insane, it doesn't matter." She tried to persuade.

The hanyou stared long and hard at the girl. As he stared his eyes softened slowly and he bent his head down. "Fine we'll go. I'll do anything you want Kagome, as long as I get to be with you."

Kagome smiled and gave him a quick hug. "C'mon, Let's go." She said and began walking towards the dead forest. "Kagome what about your pack?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Just toss it by the well. I got the main ointments and other medical things in my pockets."

Inu Yasha shrugged and threw the bag to the well. He then hopped over to Kagome and strode along side her.

"How do you know your way to her village so easily?" He asked.

"You forget Inu Yasha, to me it's only been a day since I've been gone. I still know my way around." She giggled softly.

"Oh, right."

"Hey Inu Yasha….can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you called me a wench….did you mean it?" She asked her head bending down in pain.

"Never. Anything I ever said that was painful, I never meant. Kagome," He stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders. He stared deeply into her eyes, "I only said those things to hide the fact that I…I lo…I cared for you so much."

Kagome nodded and then smiled. "Inu Yasha, why don't I hop onto your back, we'll get there faster." She said as if what was said before, hadn't been. Inu Yasha got down on all fours and waited for Kagome to mount. Once she was on he took off with the speed of a bullet. The wind whipped and whirled around them roaring in their ears. Slowly in the distance the village became larger in view.

"Inu Yasha, does Sango still have Kirara?" She yelled over the wind.

"No. She was killed by a hoard of Naraku's demons. The only main reason she's still alive is because Naraku still has control over Kohaku and is keeping him alive, only to make her suffer longer." He answered back.

Kagome clenched her fist tightly. A drip of blood slowly ran down. She opened up her hand noticing that a nail had pierced the skin. "Damn Naraku." She whispered.

They landed back on the ground just outside the village. Kagome slid off of Inu Yasha's back and stared at the sight before her. The village had disintegrated even more since she'd last seen it. Vines and moss grew everywhere. But the worst thing about it all was the heads of demons that were posted everywhere on poles. Kagome shivered and stepped forward.

"It's now or never." She said softly.

Inu Yasha followed behind her his ears, nose, and eyes alert for any sign of danger. They crept slowly into the village their eyes searching for any sign of Sango.

"Hello? Sango..? Are you here?" Kagome called out in a sweet honey voice. They both stopped in their tracks when a snap of a twig was heard.

"Sango is that you?" She called.

Out of the shadows beside an old broken in hut came forth a figure. When the figure stepped into the light, the very breath within Kagome was taken away. A woman with poorly cut, short brown hair, brown dazed eyes, and a torn tattered tight familiar suit stood before them. "S…Sango?" Kagome didn't need to question. The fact that she was wearing that same slayer outfit and the giant boomerang weapon she wielded was proof enough. 

"What do you two want? Why are you here? Have you come again to haunt me?" The woman said with a hoarse voice.

"What are you talking about? Sango the last time I seen you was the day you left!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Lies. Both of you are just another illusion. Can't you ever leave me be?" She muttered.

"Sango, it really is us. Can't you tell the difference?" Kagome tried to convince.

"Go away you frauds!!!!" She screamed and drew back her boomerang. She threw it forward with a yell of "Hiditksu!"

Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and flew forward. He just as quickly grabbed Sango by the arm and dragged her away. He landed atop of a roof of a hut that was relatively in good shape.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!! We are NOT illusions. It's us." Inu Yasha bellowed.

"If it is really you then why have you come after so long. Why have YOU returned after so long?" She questioned.

"Sango the well, it messed up. It brought me here away from you guys in the past. To me it's only been two days since I've last seen you. To you it's been ten years. Now will you hear us out?"

"Very well. Though I still am in question as to wether you are real or not." She answered.

Kagome sighed and went on explaining. "We need your help. We're going to go after Naraku and stop his reign of terror. We want you to join us."

"Even if you were real I would do no such thing." Sango spat out, not even taking a moment to think.

"Sango I am real!!" Kagome screamed as she took hold of Sango's arm. She shook her lightly as she spoke her next words. "We need your help. This is not the way the world should be. Don't you want to save Kohaku?"

A loud "Wap" echoed all around as Sango drew her hand away from Kagome's face where a burning red mark now lain. Kagome released her grip on Sango's arm and rested her hand on top of the burning red mark. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at her once, great friend.

"Don't you DARE bring Kohaku into this! How dare you show up here after so many years and ask for my help! Where were you when Miroku died!? Where were you when Kirara was killed!?! Where were you when I needed you most!?" By this point Sango was in tears. They streamed down her face making a trail.

"Sa..Sango If I could have been here for you, I would have! I would never leave any of you without telling you why. Hell I wouldn't leave you period! So don't accuse me of shit like that! Damnit Sango if you don't want to help us then fine, forget you!" Kagome screamed.

She jumped from atop the hut and stormed her way out of the village.

Inu Yasha watched after Kagome and then turned his attention back to Sango.

"You know Sango you might have lost your love, your pet, and your sanity, but I never would have imagined that you'd want to lose your friends to." And with that he leapt from the hut roof and ran after Kagome.

"And you Inu Yasha will never know the pain of losing the one you love…." She whispered softly.

Inu Yasha stared back up at Sango from outside the village as he walked with Kagome.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing…I thought I heard something…." He said as his ears gave a twitch.

"What are we gonna do? If she won't help us who will? Maybe this is a lost cause." Kagome whined slightly.

"Don't say that. We will destroy him. Shippou is still out there…maybe….we can get him…to help us." Inu Yasha said. The doubt in his voice was evident.

"Perhaps, but you know, as long as we are together nothing's impossible." She said with a smile spreading across her face.

"I know, hey Ka--------"

Suddenly a rumble befell the land. It shook the their bodies, it shook the trees, it shook the ground.

"Wha….What's going on!?" Kagome screeched.

Inu Yasha's face turned pale and his features stiffened.

"Demon….."

=====================================================

Sorry for the delay guys. I had a lot to work on at my house. My room had to be redone, now I have more room and I feel cozier. Hee hee. Also I'm sorry for the chap. Bein so short. The next one's gonna be better. And the one afta that. I have it all planned out. Your gonna love it!!! And memember R&R!!!

-={Remember that the closer you get to the light, the larger your shadow becomes.}=-


	4. Isn't it Ironic

Looks about ready to be pelted with stones Eeee!! Gyah!! I'm really sorry you guys. A bunch of crap happened and It took me awhile to be able to write this chapy. I'll save you the drama of explaining why, lol. Anywayz here's chap 4! Hurry and review.

======================================================

The ground shook with each step the monster took. Saliva slid from it's snout as it sniffed in the air. It's fur was a dark brown almost black. It's eyes a bright red. It's fangs glistened with the light from the sun. It was, nonetheless a bear demon. It came storming it's way to Inu Yasha and Kagome.

"Gyah, he wreaks of Naraku. He's definitely been sent by him. Kagome, we gotta get you to a safe place." He said.

He grabbed Kagome around the waist and took off towards a cluster of trees. He hoped up into one and set her down on a branch. "Stay here. Don't get off ok? I'll lure the demon away." And with that he was off.

"He doesn't even care about his own safety…" She muttered to herself.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could away from the tree's. When he was far enough to see the tree's as just a tiny blob in the distance he skid to a stop. He whipped around dust flying up around him and stared cold at the demon. The dumb thing had of course followed him.

"Here demon have a taste of this." Inu Yasha growled and cracked his knuckles. He threw himself forward at the demon and reared his hand back.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" He bellowed and thrusted his hand forward.

Streaks of shining light screamed their way towards the demon. The giant bear only laughed and moved aside. Too late. A streak of the energy sliced through the demons arm severing it. A loud hiss and roar cascaded from the demons mouth as he fell to one knee in pain.

"Damn hanyou, you'll pay for that." It growled.

The demon stood back to it's feet. Just as it did so Inu Yasha again flew forward readying himself for another attack. The demon simply batted him away with his great paw. As Inu Yasha tumbled along the lifeless ground the demon bent his head back. He opened his mouth and an illuminating green glow began to grow bigger and bigger. With a great jerk of his head the bear demon spat the green energy at his foe. It hurdled it's way to the earth with a loud screech. Inu Yasha wiped at his eyes as he pushed himself up to stand. When his gaze turned it met a horrible sight.

The scream that left Inu Yasha's mouth as the green light shrouded him could send chills down any grown man's spine.

The demon gave a hardy laugh as he watched the energy give off it's final hit of pain and then disperse. On the ground breathing ever so softly, lay the hanyou, almost dead.

"Now to kill that girl, then Naraku will give me my new power."

The demon stomped and made his way to the large cluster of tree's.

Inu Yasha lay motionless, but not dead, upon the ground. His breathing was slow and heavy. He turned his head, it limply fell to it's side. The demon was going after Kagome. He needed to get up, to help her. Yet he felt so helpless. He couldn't defeat this thing. Without Tetsiega he couldn't do a god damn thing. Slowly he felt the fiery, angry, powerful blood pulse through his body.

No got to fight it….

**_Pulse_**

Can't let it take..over….

**_Pulse_**

His eyes, once so golden and beautiful began to change.

**_Pulse_**

It was to late. The demon inside was awakened. Slowly his features changed. His eyes, became red and vicious. His canine's became longer and thicker, sharper. His soul became lost within it's self.

Just as the demon was reaching out to grab the whincing, cowarding, scared Kagome from her place upon the branch, he stopped. His arms fell to his side and his eyes widend. Suddenly his body just dispersed. Gone. Vanished. Dissolved into nothingness. At first Kagome's heart leapt with joy. Untill of course she saw the one who had killed it. Youkai.

"Oh…..shit….." She muttered.

A smile descended across the Youkai's face. He had heard her words. She feared him. That fueled him. He ran forward and threw himself upwards unto the branch that she herself settled on.

"Inu Yasha stop this. Please don't do this." She begged.

His grin only became larger. Her pleading was to much. He reared back his hand ready to claw at the lump of flesh before him. Kagome screamed and jumped from the branch. Her body hit the ground hard and her ankle fell beneath her. Twisted.

"Damnit!" She bellowed.

Nonetheless she rose to her feet and tried to run. With each step she took she could feel pain coursing through her. With each step she took, the Youkai grew closer. Without even trying he had made his way to her side smiling all the while. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. Full of fear.

"Stop! Don't do it Inu Yasha. Stop please!" She cried.

He only laughed at her pathetic attempt to stop him. Her squirming did nothing to help. He drew his hand back and gave a flick of his tongue at her neck. If he had been in his normal state of mind, she might have enjoyed that, but now, no now he was different. He thrusted his hand forward well into her gut. His claws piercing their way through flesh and organs.

Kagome gripped onto his arm as tears began to flow from her eyes like a fountain. Blood trickled from her wound ever so lightly.

Inu Yasha stared into the face of his victim. Slowly he came to realize what he'd just done. The realization brought him back into himself. His eyes faded back to gold, and his heart was not so intent on killing. He pulled his hand back slowly out of her gut. Her soft mournful weeping echoed in his ears becoming louder and louder. He stared at his blood soaked hand and then down at her wound. Blood was gushing from it, more now then ever before. Kagome looked at him, her mouth was silent but her eyes told him so much. She blinked once dashing away a few tear drops. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell into a deathly slumber.

When she finally awoke, hours later, she found herself in a familiar surrounding. She gazed about at this hut she had come to know so well.

"Are ye awake child?" A familiar, yet hoarse voice asked.

"Yes…Keade, is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, tis me. Inu Yasha has told me all about what happened. Not only today, but of the time leap in the well. Tis strange that ye was brought here." She inquired.

Kagome finally found the woman and locked her in her gaze. She was so much older. So much more frail and helpless. She wore the same outfit she always had. Her face was shrouded in wrinkles, either from age, or worry, Kagome couldn't tell.

Kagome ran her hand down her chest and rested it upon her wound. It was bandaged up, but she could still feel the warm wet feeling of blood.

"Keade, am I going to live?" Kagome asked.

"Of course ye will. Now rest child, you have much healing to do." Keade said kind and softly.

"Right…." Kagome whispered. She closed her eyes and Immediately sleep befell her.

"Old woman, is she really going to live?" The hanyou asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know. Though I highly doubt she will….." Keade answered solemnly.

**_The two strolled in the field, hand in hand. They were in love, nothing could separate them. Nothing at all. The gazed at one another, words not needed. Their lips met in such a holy touch that neither could comprehend it's passion. Suddenly the sky that was so clear and sunny, became clouded and dark. Rain began to drizzle down on them. But they didn't care. They still had each other. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around his lover, trying to keep her dry. From the clouds a hand formed. It reached down towards the two lovers, ready to grasp and pull them apart. The backed away. Nothing could tear them apart, nothing. The hand wrapped it's fingers firmly around the boy. It pulled him away, further, further from the girl. She reached out to pull him back, but to no avail. She tried to scream out, but only silence crept from her throat. Why, why couldn't she do anything. What was wrong. She paced back and forth. He reached out to her calling her name. All she could do was watch in horror as her life, her future, her everything was taken from her. A soft warm feeling flew over her. It warmed her back the most. She turned around to see the Shikon No Tama. So large, so bright, so beautiful. It warmed her. She could use it to bring him back, right? He would be hers once again. She reached out to grab it, but darkness surrounded it. It was not hers to take. She felt helpless, weak, alone. It wasn't right. This wasn't how it was to be. She had to change it. She WOULD change it. Her mind was set. It was her duty, to make things better. Slowly the clouds parted….and the light was shining again…._**

Kagome awoke with a start. She tried to sit up but the pain in her gut stopped her. She looked around the room, still in the hut. Keade lay sleeping on a futon and Inu Yasha….where was he.

"You alright?" Came his voice.

She turned her head over to see him sitting beside her. He looked down at her. His face was painted with worry and guilt.

"Inu…Yasha….It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it." She said softly.

"I should have been able to stop myself. Kagome you mean so much to me, and I don't want to loose you." He said.

Kagome smiled softly. She motioned for him to lean down closer to her. As he did she lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek ever so gently. She laid her head back down.

"I do not blame you. I blame myself for letting this world come out like this. I will fix it, I promise." She said.

It seemed as if all her strength was drained just from that small moment. She blinked a few times, closed her eyes, and fell into slumber.

Inu Yasha raised his hand to his cheek. He rubbed at it softly and smiled.

"Kagome I lo…." He began to say but only finished his sentence in his mind.

====================================================

WoOt!! Am I good or what? Lol. Sorry it took so long though. I'll get the next chappie up sooner! Just for you guys. But only if I get reviews, reviews, reviews!!!


	5. How does it Feel?

Hey hey everybody! Well the chapter went over very well. I think. Lol. Before I begin on this chapter I'd like to thank someone.

I want to thank Link! Out of all the reviews I got his was the sweetest and the one that pushed me to write the most. This is what he wrote.

**_I just read your story and I think your a gifted writer! Most fics don't use this kind of a plot and I enjoy the death and sadness in the story... KEEP ON WRITING!_**

Thank you Link!!!! And so Chapter 5 begins.

====================================================

He sat, staring at her pale sickly body as she slept. He still could not grasp the fact that she could very well die. The only thing that brought him comfort was the fact that she had lived through these past four days, and so he thought maybe she was going to live. Keade had been treating her wound and giving her medicines. At one point Inu Yasha had left and gotten Kagome's giant back pack with all her medicines in it. They had softly awoken her and she had shown them which ones to use. Now she slept again.

"Kagome, If you don't make it through this then I swear I'll end my own life, so I can be with you…" He muttered more to himself then her.

He caught his breath in his lungs as she stirred. Her face stiffened into a look of discomfort. Her hands rested upon her stomach where her wound lay. Inu Yasha winced slightly. She was in pain because of him. Softly he ran his thumb along her cheek. Her face softened and she even smiled.

"Inu…Yasha…." She muttered.

'**_Does she know it's me doing this….or is she dreaming of me….'_**

"Inu Yasha…I…I want…you…." She mumbled.

His eyes widened as he stared down at her.

"To give me back my bike…"

Inu Yasha nearly fell over onto himself. "Bleh!" He smiled softly to himself for even thinking she would say she wanted him. How stupid of him.

It was like that for a couple of weeks. She stayed sleeping, and he stayed by her side. Every so often he'd fall into a slumber, but a very light one. He awoke at any sound of her stirring. With each day that went by, color seemed to be returning to her face. She woke up more often and even had light conversations with Keade and Inu Yasha. All seemed so well.

"Inu Yasha I want to go outside…." Kagome whined slightly.

"No Kagome, your wounds aren't healed up enough. You could get sick or something. Especially out there, have you forgotten already how distorted this world has become?" He asked and waved his hand towards the door in indication.

"I know but, I just want to get up for a few minutes. If it'll make you feel better you can hold me. I just want to see the outside, please." She begged.

Inu Yasha sighed softly. "Very well." He said and lifted her up into his arms. He walked slowly and carefully out the door and stood still.

"C'mon, take me to the bridge, to there and then I'll go back in and relax." She pouted.

"Fine, but then you go straight to bed! And no more getting up for awhile." He commanded.

"Yea yea, ok ok. Let's go already!" She said happily.

He walked his way there, trying not to rock or bounce to much. Every few seconds he glanced down at Kagome to make sure she was ok. His ears were up and alert for any sound of danger. Everything came in so clear. He noticed the dirt beneath his feet, the wind in his hair, even the faint sounds of birds chirping. Finally they got to the bridge.

Kagome stared in wonder at the bridge. It was different. It must of fallen and then been rebuilt again. It seemed sturdier then before, not to mention it had a more modern look to it. She squirmed a little before pulling herself out of Inu Yasha's arms and standing up on her own two feet.

"Kagome be careful!!"

"Oh hush, I'm fine. It's not like I'm about to die any moment now." She laughed.

Inu Yasha however did not laugh. It wasn't all that funny to him.

"Sorry…" She muttered.

He smiled at this and leaned on the edge of the bridge staring down into the water. "Don't be. It's alright. I'm just glad your ok." He said staring over at her reflection.

She smiled softly and held onto the rail looking over. She herself did not lean against in fear of hurting her wound.

"You know Inu Yasha this world isn't so bad. There's still some life forms of life. I mean, it could be worse. If you just listen closely you can hear birds and leaves swaying in the breeze. There's people. So really it isn't completely horrible." She tried to convince him.

"Your wrong. This world is completely horrible. Without you in it, it's horrible. Now that you're here however, it's a little better." He said with a grin.

He lifted his gaze up to this beautiful human girl he cared for so much. She stared back at him biting her lip softly. He laid his hands upon her shoulder and stared into her eyes. He moved his face closer to hers. He waited for any kind of signal from her to stop.

Suddenly Kagome collapsed to the ground holding her hand over her ears and screaming. Inu Yasha panicked when he picked up the scent of blood from her wound. It must've reopened.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" He asked as he knelt down beside her.

Her eyes shot open. They were dull and gray. It was if she couldn't see him there before her.

"Get Away!!! Stop! Stop!! Please no!!" She screamed with horror.

Inu Yasha grabbed hold of Kagome and shook lightly. "Snap out of it Kagome! What's going on!?" He cried.

"No stop it! Please don't hurt me!" She cried out as tears began falling from her eyes.

A softy eerie laugh bounced around Inu Yasha's ears. He quickly turned around and stared at the tree which grew beside the stream. It was very well alive, compared to all the other tree's anyways.

"I know your in there, come out and show yourself. You wreak of Naraku, have you been sent by him? And what have you done to Kagome?!" He bellowed.

"I have done nothing but trap her in an illusion, one of you raping and killing her." The stranger answered with a chuckle.

"You bastard!! Leave her be! What is it you want!? Who are you!?!!?" He screamed.

The leaves rustled softly and the figure dropped to the ground. He landed with one knee bent up the other down. His head was lowered causing his long orange/brown hair to fall in front of his face. He stood up, smirking all the while. His pants where dark blue, long and baggy. He had no top, just his bare chest. On his chest was a scar, that of a spider. His eyes were a smoky blue nearly aqua. His ears were elf like, pointed. On his behind was a long light brown curled wolf like tail. A long Katana lay buried in it's sheath at his side.

"So nice to see you again, Inu Yasha." He said. His voice was so smooth yet malicious.

Inu Yasha looked the quite young, man over. Did he know this person?

"Someone help me….please….anyone…help…." Kagome whimpered.

"Damnit! Leave her be!" Inu Yasha growled and took a offensive position.

"I don't think so dirty hanyou. My orders were to kill you and her." The man looked her over once and something sparked in his eyes. "Who, is she?" He asked.

"Why the hell does it matter to you? Feh, if you want to kill me or Kagome you'll have to get through me first."

"Ka….Ka..gome…?" The man muttered.

His eyes softened and for that brief moment Kagome was released from her imprisonment. She fell forward holding herself up by her hands and breathing heavily.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried.

"No don't hurt me!!" She whimpered and curled into a ball.

"I'm not going to. Kagome it was only an illusion. I won't hurt you…" He cooed softly.

"How can this be…she..she disappeared years ago!!" The man bellowed.

Kagome lifted her gaze and stared at the young demon man. Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth fell open.

"Shippou……" She muttered.

The demon stepped back as if he'd been hit. "You…you recognize me? After all these years you recognize me?" He spat out.

"Shippou you've grown so much…"

"Wait a minute, Shippou!?" Inu Yasha said baffled.

Shippou shook his head and brought back his angered killer face.

"Why have you returned after all these years, wench!?" He yelled.

"It's not like that. Listen the Bone Eaters Well messed things up. I left you guys in the past and was suddenly brought here to the future. Haven't you noticed the fact that I'm not aged." She explained.

Shippou sat in silence for a few moments.

The smell of blood hit Inu Yasha's nose once again. He noticed the blood soaking through Kagome's shirt. "Shit Kagome, your bleeding. We've got to get you back to Keade's." He said and began to collect her in his arms.

"No!! Your not going anywhere. I was sent to kill you by my Lord and Master and that is what I shall do!" Shippou bellowed.

"No Shippou! Don't fight with him, help us and fight against him. You'll get to be free and live life!" Kagome persuaded.

"Lies! Besides I like my life as it is now. Don't you see I was born to be a killer."

"That's not true and you know it! Try and think back, back to all those happy times we had together. When you used to ride in my bike basket and when you played with Kirara." She cooed.

"Don't you think I've thought of all those times before! You left us Kagome. You left one day and never came back! First Miroku died then Kirara, Sango went nuts and Inu Yasha just didn't give a shit anymore. I was left completely alone!! I was a little kid damnit! I could barely take care of myself. I owe my life to Naraku, he took me in and took care of me. He's been the only family I've had. Screw you, I don't need to do shit for you!" He screamed.

Kagome couldn't help but choke up. Not only was he true in his own sense but she could see the tears rim his eyes. He was hurt and it was her fault.   
"Fine Shippou, if that's how you want to play then let's go. I'll kick your ass and then defeat Naraku on my own!" Inu Yasha growled.

"No, we will fight another time. I'm not so low as to take advantage of an injured fighter." He said softly.

He gave one last look at Kagome and turned away. He leapt from the ground and bound away.

Inu Yasha lifted Kagome up into his arms in silence. She wrapped her arms around him and wept softly. Not a word was said between the two.

When they returned to the hut Keade immediately tended to Kagome's wounds. While she changed Kagome out of her school girl outfit and into a Priestess outfit Inu Yasha waited outside. Though unlike Keade's which was white and red. Kagome's top was white and her bottoms a dark deep blue. He reentered when being told it was alright.

Silence crept around every corner. It settled around them thick as mud. Keade slept, with her being so old it was draining of her energy to treat Kagome. Kagome laid on her futon in the far back corner of the room. Inu Yasha sat next to her dipping a rag in cold water every so often and patting at her forehead.

Without warning or any sign at all Kagome began to weep. Inu Yasha didn't say anything, he knew why she was crying. All he could do was wipe away some of her tears every so often, that and just sit here with her. She wept for a couple of hours before she finally fell asleep.

"Oh Kagome….it's not your fault…none of it is…" He whispered to her softly.

He heard a stir and turned his head. Keade was sitting up in bed staring over at Kagome.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Alright I think. The bleeding has stopped completely and it her face is becoming full with color again." He explained.

Keade nodded. She gazed at Kagome then at the hanyou.

"Inu Yasha do me a favor, when she wakes up…tell her Goodnight for me…" Keade asked kindly.

"Sure. Goodnight old woman." He said.

Keade nodded and laid back down upon her futon.

When morning came, and Kagome awoke, she found Inu Yasha staring down at her with sad long eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He looked over at Keade and sat silent. Kagome was baffled at first. She pushed herself up and began to crawl over to the old woman. When she reached her side she stared down. She was only sleeping. Kagome blinked as she stared for a few moments. Her…chest wasn't moving as it should when…someone was sleeping. Kagome placed her index and middle finger against the side of the old woman's neck. No pulse.

It all came into realization. Kagome grabbed the old woman in her arms and wept upon her.

"The last thing she said to me was….to tell you…Goodnight…." Inu Yasha said in nothing more then a whisper.

Kagome only wept harder. She cried and cried. Nothing was going right. Everyone was dead or dieing. She was losing everything she'd once held so dear.

It was….hopeless……..

===================================================

Yea….sad huh? I nearly cried just writing it. See this is what listening to KoRn for 2 hours straight does to you. So umm, review please.


	6. Beg For Me

Alright I went through the reviews today just for fun and I noticed a lot of people more or less complaining about my grammar. I'm not mad at any of them, don't get me wrong. I just want you all to realize that when I'm typing up my stories I'm working on other things and sometimes don't realize what I type. That, and of course the fact I'm a moron. Lol. Anyways, chapie 6! Yay. Umm just so you know, this chap is depressing.

{P.s.} A special thanks to Kitty! Wahoo. Kitty wrote:

**_I LOVE this story so MuCh! Plz don't ever stop writing it!! It's the best i've ever read! I just want to keep reading it and i can't wait to read the chapter!! soo hurry fast cuz i can't get enough of it !! -kitty P.S. Keep up the great work!!_**

======================================================

For three days now she had been quiet. Not a word had left her mouth what so ever. Every so often she'd weep silently or whimper a little. But that was all. The day before they had gone out at the back of the village and buried Kaede. Almost the whole village showed up. Inu Yasha had to hold Kagome, not because she was weak from her wound, she was drained emotionally.

As the days had passed and he had searched through the old woman's things to find small tokens to remember her by when he'd come across a set of his own clothes. He now wore them.

Inu Yasha picked up a bowl of Miso soup and handed it towards Kagome. She just stared at it and did nothing.

"C'mon Kagome, you need to eat something." He cooed.

She blinked as she stared at him. Tears filled her eyes. She turned her gaze away and began to weep once again.

"Kagome your injured, and now you won't eat. Your gonna die!" He snapped.

"I don't care……" She whispered so softly that it was almost impossible for Inu Yasha to hear.

"Don't say that!! Please Kagome, snap out of this. It isn't like you to act like this…"

Kagome whipped her head around and stared coldly into his eyes. "Shut up. How would you know!? All those times back then you had your chance to be with me, to had a chance to get to know the real me. But you didn't, no you kept running back to Kikyo!!" She screamed.

Inu Yasha lowered his head, laying his ears flat on his head. He didn't say a word.

Kagome stared at him for a few moments. Was…that a tear drop she saw fall from his face? Her heart began to ache even more. What had she just done?

"I'm sorry…..I didn't mean….that…" She said softly.

"No…your right…your absolutely right Kagome. I wouldn't let go of her, but I didn't want to let go of you either…I'm sorry….I'm so….so sorry…" He whimpered. He lifted his gaze and stared at her. Tears were falling from his eyes. "Kagome you can't imagine how hard it was on me when you left. Kikyo tried to drag me to hell, and as depressed as I was about losing you I almost went. The only thing that made me stay was the hope that some day you'd return. I don't care about Kikyo! You're the one I want…."

They sat in silence staring into one another's eyes. For a split second they forgot about everything around them. All the horrible things. All the sadness, guilt, hate. For that one moment all they felt was each other's gaze.

Kagome's eyes became small and sad. Tears welled up in her eyes. She lifted herself up and fell into Inu Yasha. She gripped tightly to his shirt and cried into his chest. All he could do was wrap his arms around her tightly and hold her close. He nuzzled his head next to hers and whispered softly in her ear. "Everything will be ok, I promise."

Late into the night Inu Yasha was awoken by the sound of crickets outside the hut. He sat up and looked around him. Kagome lay covered up beside him sound asleep. He stood to his feet letting the covers fall from his body. They slid easily from his bare chest but, stuck a little on his pants. He gazed down at Kagome and smiled softly. He walked to the hut door and stepped outside. He looked up and stared at the stars.

"I'm not sure what to do. Kagome seems to be getting more and more depressed. I'm afraid of her doing something drastic…" Inu Yasha muttered and sighed.

The only answer that he was given was that of crickets chirping. He sighed softly and stood back to his feet. **_'I'd better get back inside, I don't want Kagome to wake up and freak out that I'm not there.'_** He went back inside and slipped under the covers. He threw an arm around Kagome and held her close. Her small delicate hands gripped tightly to Inu Yasha's top which was wrapped around her. "Goodnight…" He yawned.

When morning came light poured in through the windows. Inu Yasha's ears twitched and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before everything came into view.

"Kagome no!!" He screamed.

Kagome sat at the other side of the hut a dagger in hand. She held it above her heart her arm shaking wildly.

"I can't take this anymore. Everyone's suffering because of me!" She cried.

"You know better then this! That won't solve anything!" He yelled.

Inu Yasha jumped to his feet and raced over to Kagome. He knocked the dagger from her hand and took hold of both her wrists.

"Look at me! I will NOT lose you! Do you understand that? Do you!?" He asked.

Kagome stared down at the ground. She nodded softly before looking back up. She pulled her arm from his grasp and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I really need to get my head on straight. How bout you make up some soup, I'm really hungry." She said trying to soften the mood.

Inu Yasha nodded and smiled. "Alright."

He gathered up the few things he needed and started up a fire. He set the cauldron up and started up the soup. When he turned his gaze back at Kagome she was fast asleep curled up in his shirt. He smiled and shook his head softly.

**_There she stood in the mucky, somber swamp in the middle of nowhere. The tree's had no leaves just strands of moss hanging from them. The only kind of water around was that of the swamp covered in mud and fungi. Kagome strolled aimlessly through the swamp her feet and legs becoming dressed in mud. Her heart suddenly began to pound against her rib cage. She started to run, she didn't know why, but she did. A root caught her foot, she went flying forward. She fell into the mud. Quickly she rose back to her feet and continued running. Mud ran down her thin pale body. What was wrong?_**

She turned around to see if someone was following her. No one. She turned back around and suddenly the swamp was gone. What stood before her was…was…Naraku's castle. Naraku stood in front of it hidden beneath his baboon cape. Kagome looked down at herself. Not only was all the mud gone but she looked, different. Why was she wearing Inu Yasha's clothes? Her hands…larger, clawed. She felt her face and head. Dog ears, and sharp long fangs? What was going on. She looked around her. There standing next to her was Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kirara…and herself?! What the hell was going on. Where was Inu Yasha. Something felt heavy in her hand. Tetsiega! She lifted it up and stared at the metallic blade. Her reflection was that of Inu Yasha. Was she in his body now? They all ran forward at Naraku. That's right, they were going in for the final battle. Naraku…was going to die….

Kagome shot up in bed breathing heavy. Sweat ran down her face and neck. It was just, a dream. Or…was it a sign? She pushed her hair back and stared at the ground. It had felt so real. Perhaps it was a premonition. One of what was supposed to happen.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inu Yasha asked.

He sat next to the fire staring over at her.

"Yea. How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About two hours now. I saved you some soup." He said and held up a bowl.

She smiled softly and crawled over to him. She took the bowl in her hands and gladly ate it up. She ate at least three bowls before she felt full. She patted her stomach softly and smiled.

"Now I'm gonna get fat." She laughed.

Inu Yasha chuckled softly and smiled at Kagome. He was glad she was feeling better. A few more days of rest and relaxation and she'd be fine. At least he hoped so.

Kagome jumped to her feet and smiled brightly. "C'mon Inu Yasha let's go kick Naraku's ass!" She giggled.

Inu Yasha laughed and grabbed Kagome around the waist. He hugged her softly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yea, let's."

======================================================

Ummmm, yea pretty much. Lol. It's a little different but whatever. Sorry it's not super long, there is only so much I could put in a chapter. Oh yea, earlier I mention writing a lemon, or in other words a Sex story about Kagome and Inu Yasha. If you guys want me to, let me know in a review alright. Thanks.


	7. It's All In My Head!

I decided to take a break from the whole Inu Yasha Kagome scenario and move on to some of the other characters and how their coping with stuff. Sorry if you were hoping to see some more Inu/Kag romance, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. . Also I got about 4 ppl so far who want me to do the lemon, anyone else? It'll be romantic not lusty. Lol. R&R!!

======================================================

The hut was empty. Only thing there was a human girl. She sat in silence working on fixing a crack in her large weapon. Her eyes sagged and had large bags under them. She hadn't gotten much sleep since that day that SHE had returned. All she could do was think about it all, over and over and over again. Her leaving, Miroku and Kirara's death. It just played again and again. She couldn't chase it away. It had even gotten to a point where she would hear his voice or Kirara's mew. She was crazy, she knew that. Why couldn't her sanity have taken all those memories with it when it had left her.

Sango threw the boomerang across the room where it clunked against the wall and fell still. She pulled her knee's up to her chest and held them close. "Go away, go away." She chanted softly. She buried her face into her knee's and cried. Her hair, which she had let grow since that day, fell over her knees. "GO AWAY!!" She screamed.

She rose to her feet and grabbed anything and everything that she could and threw it about. She took up a broken down chair and threw at the wall, it shattered into a million pieces. She kept thrashing about pounding her fists on the walls and screaming. Little by little her movements slowed until finally she stopped and fell to the floor. She curled up into a ball and just wept. The images, they kept running through her mind. His face, his voice, even his smell. Then suddenly, he's dead. Why….. Her soft furry face, her cute little mew, even the feel of her fur. Then suddenly, she's murdered. Why…..

Sango closed her eyes and tried to sleep. When it finally did come, it wasn't good. Dreams of old memories haunted her.

**__**

It had been one year since her leaving, Inu Yasha had tried to go get her, but he claimed the well wouldn't let him go through. Probably lied. It's not like he needed Kagome. He still had Kikyo, right? Some man. Sango smiled softly however when she gazed over at the monk. He polished his staff quietly. It seemed different out here without Kagome. Ever since her leaving the gang had become more tense and it was harder to fight their battles. They were still hoping she'd return. Maybe she just had some special school thing to take care of or something. Who knew?

"Miroku, do you think she'll return?" Sango asked.

He sighed softly and looked up at the demon slayer. "I really don't know. I'm hoping she will." He said.

Shippou was the one who took it all the hardest. He sat day in and day out staring off into the distance waiting to see Kagome come riding towards them. Inu Yasha just acted as he always did. He didn't seem to care much. A few times she supposed he even snuck off to see Kikyo. Not like he needed to sneak though, Kagome was gone.

Three more years passed. It's been four years since she's been gone. No one even talks about it anymore. Inu Yasha he's become so cold, closed in. She could tell they were starting to fall apart. And Miroku for the past couple of weeks he seemed to be acting tense. A part of her felt happy and the other sad. She was sad that Kagome hadn't returned yet, her greatest friend, still gone. But she was happy because her and Miroku had become closer. Sharing intimate moments together. She had yet to tell him how much she loved him though.

Late into the night she awoke to hear a scream. She jumped from bed and ran outside. Why was the wind so strong? She ran towards the scream, it sounded like……MIROKU!!! Why was he using his wind tunnel like that!

"Miroku!!" She cried.

"Get away Sango or it'll suck you in to!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about, close it!"

The monk looked up at her with eyes of pain and sorrow. Suddenly she realized what was happening. Tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to lose him now. She raked her brain for an answer to all of this. She could think of nothing. She had always known that this would happen some day, but they had had hope of defeating Naraku.

Too late. He was gone. Nothing left of him but his staff. Dead. Forever lost.

One more year now passed. She was living alone with Kirara at her old village. She didn't do much in a day, only slay a few demons and such. But that day, was different. The winds changed and the air felt stiff. When the hoard of demons attacked, she was surprised. She mounted Kirara and went at them head on. Sometime during the battle she had gotten separated from Kirara but kept on attacking. She'd meet back up after the battle. But then, as soon as they had come, the demons left again.

"Strange…." She whispered, "Kirara, where are you?"

No answer. She walked around the village calling out her name and searching. There she was laying down. She must've gotten injured. Nothing she couldn't heal, right.

"Kirara get up let's get you in and……………." Sango covered her mouth. It was…..horrible.

Kirara's body lay lifeless, with no head. The head lay a few feet away. The mouth opened and eyes wide. Her gut had been spliced open, organs hung out. Sango screamed and turned away. Her only companion, dead.

Sango awoke slowly to realize she was crying in her sleep. She sat up and wiped away the tears. Gone….forever. Lost….forever. Forsaken….forever.

=== === === === === === === ===

He sat legs folded arms crossed in the farthest room of the castle. It was empty except for him and his sword, which lay in front of him. He was a stealthy assassin. Very proud of the work he'd done. Yet everyday that he lived he could not once rid himself of the memories that haunted his very being. Each day that went by unlocked more and more to himself. Each day he had to ask himself if this really was the life he wanted.

Shippou lowered his head and closed his eyes. He would thumb through every memory and decide.

**_It had been so long since he'd last seen her. He sat quietly atop the hill watching the sun set hoping he'd see her coming over the horizon. He missed her so much. She was after all, like his mother. The little Kitsune curled up into a sleeping position and stared into the distance._**

"Feh, she's not coming back, so why do you keep waiting.." Inu Yasha spat out.

"Shut up! She will come back. I just know it." He muttered.

"Whatever kid."

He missed her so very much. She was all he could think about. He hardly ate, never played with Kirara, just sat in silence waiting…for her.

Years passed and he grew. It had now been four years since she left. He was about nine or ten years old now. He woke up due to the sound of screaming and crying. Sango sat at the other side of the hut. She was crying again. Miroku had just died a couple nights before. She still couldn't cope with it. Shippou had gotten to the point where he was scared of Sango. She seemed different. Kirara nuzzled into her owners leg trying to cheer her up. Sango looked down at her and smiled softly. She picked up her things packing them away. The last thing she picked up was her boomerang. Inu Yasha sat in the corner his head bent down.

"I'm leaving…I can't stand being here anymore. She isn't coming back and neither will he. See you guys…" She mumbled.

Shippou pleaded with her not to leave. But she would not hear any of it. Now it was just him and Inu Yasha. Within four months he to abandoned Shippou.

"Sorry kid but I've got to do things on my own. Go stay with the old woman, Kaede." He had said stiffly.

"But, Inu Yasha we have to wait for Kagome."

"She's not coming back! Get it through your thick skull, she's gone forever!!" He screamed and took off.

Shippou sat all alone under the great elm tree. He began to weep softly. He was alone.

A year had passed and the poor Kitsune was boney, pale, sickly, but most of all, alone. He had barely lived this last year. Demons attacked him and it was hard for him to get away alive. Food was hard to find. Things seemed to be changing. Each day the world seemed darker and grungier.

"You look weak young one…." A voice echoed.

"Wh…who's there?" Shippou called.

From the shadows came forth a familiar foe. Naraku.

"Get away from me!" Shippou screamed.

"Hush Kitsune, I'm here to help you." He said.

"Help me….but why…?"

Naraku laughed softly. "You have great potential kid. Your could be very powerful if trained by the right people. I can do that for you." He offered.

"But…your evil, I'm not."

"What's the difference now a days? Wasn't your so called friends the good ones, and look what they've done to you. C'mon kid, join me."

Shippou stared at the baboon cloaked man and took it into consideration. He was right after all. What should it matter if he worked for good or bad?

"Fine….I will…" He agreed.

"Very good choice." Naraku said with a laugh.

For years he trained, and of course did Naraku's bidding. Assassinating those he wanted killed, murdering those he chose to torture. It wasn't the greatest of lives, but it got him by nonetheless.

The last time he saw any of his friends was when he snuck off to visit Sango.

"Hello? Are you here?" He called out.

He finally found her crouching over a fire trying to stay warm.

"Hey Sango…" He called softly.

She quickly whipped around and glared at him. "GO AWAY DEMON!!" She screamed.

Shippou backed away and ran. Why should he be scared? She was only human. Maybe it wasn't fright….but only guilt.

Shippou opened his eyes and gave a great sigh. He still wasn't sure. He wanted to help his friends, to unite everyone again. But that was stupid and impossible. Besides, they abandoned him, why should he help them now.

**_"The Bone Eaters Well messed things up. I left you guys in the past and was suddenly brought here to the future.."_**

Her words echoed in his mind.

Had she really been telling the truth? It would explain a lot.

"Shippou have you seen my battle clothes?"

Shippou turned around to see Kikyo in the doorway. She stared at him with a look annoyance.

"I think I might have seen them in Kanna's room, she was fixing them from last weeks battle."

"Hmm, thanks." She said.

"What you need 'em for? We going out on a battle?" He asked.

Kikyo laughed softly.

"I am going out to finish what you did not. I can't wait to test the true power of that sword." She said with a slight giggle.

Shippou growled and threw his sword at her. She quickly shut the door and ran off. They might work together under Naraku, but that didn't stop him from hating that woman.

Wait she had said….to finish what he did not. That meant….

"Kagome…." He muttered.

**_Father, into your hands,_**

Why have you forsaken me,

In your eyes forsaken me,

In your thoughts forsaken me,

In your heart forsaken, me oh.

I, cry, when angels deserve to die.

In my self righteous suicide.

I, cry, when angels deserve to die.

=====================================================

The lyrics are from the song Chop Suey by System of a Down. I thought it fit pretty well. Anyways, that was a fun chapter to write actual. By the way all if any of you would like to talk to me one on one and such my msn is TenshiYoma at and my Aim is DarkWolf598. Go ahead and IM me! I'm looking forward to it!!!! R&R Lol.


	8. Burn in Hell

Sorry for the delay. I umm had some troubles at home. Twitches -.-;; I hate my family. Sighs Oh well. Here's chapie 8!! Wahoo, yay. And the crowd goes wild….or not.

Msn/Email .

Aim DarkWolf598 someone IM or email me pweaz. I'm Lonely. cries

======================================================

They left the village, after of course cleaning up Kaede's hut and visiting her grave. Kagome laid down a few flowers and said a small prayer. They left after that. They now walked quietly north. It was after all the last place Inu Yasha had seen Naraku's castle.

From Kaede's hut Kagome had taken a bow and a case full of arrows. Just in case.

"Do you think we can beat him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know….But it's worth a try." He said while looking up at the sky.

Kagome nodded softly. They continued on their way, in silence.

A few birds chirped, the wind blew softly and it actually almost looked like the sky was blue. Though with a mist of gray shrouding it. Everything was perfect. If only they knew…

From the shadows of a large tree stood a figure watching them as they passed by. At first neither noticed. But when a certain familiar scent hit Inu Yasha's nose, he knew.

"Kagome stop…" He said and sniffed at the air again.

"What is it?" She asked as her body stiffened.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. He looked around until his eyes met the shadowed figure. Kagome followed his eyes and stared. Who could it be? Naraku perhaps? Or maybe it was Shippou, come back to finish what he'd started.

"I'm surprised Inu Yasha, I didn't think you'd notice I was here. I was actually hoping to kill you both quickly without you realizing it." A soft woman's voice called.

The one who stepped forward was not Naraku, was not Shippou, but instead..it was her… Kikyo. Kagome gasped. She was so…so…different. Her hair was pulled back and up in a pony tail. Her clothes were so much different. It was a lot like Sango's demon slaying oufit. It was black with a red sash around her waist. A spike plate of armor rested on her chest. Around her neck was a necklace with three jewels on it….Shikon shards!!

"Kikyo!?" Kagome spat out.

"I'm surprised girl. You know me, heh. Take a good look at this face, for it is the last time you will see it. You die here and now." She said.

She grabbed the hilt of the sword that rest on her side. She unsheathed it quickly, as she did it sparked with energy and transformed.

"Tetsiega!!" Inu Yasha bellowed. "Give it back Kikyo! Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because, hanyou, I can. I've tried so many times to drag you to hell, now I'm just going to kill BOTH of you and send you there." She said with a long grin.

She lifted the sword and swung hard. The cascading light that is the wind scar came roaring towards them. Inu Yasha shoved Kagome out of the way and jumped away himself. He quickly caught himself and went forward charging at Kikyo.

Kikyo only laughed at his attempt to even try and stop her. She quickly, and easily glided back away from his claws. She brought up her left hand, waved it in the air as a glowing red swirled around it. The red hardened and formed into an arrow. Kikyo threw it forward straight into Inu Yasha's arm. Inu Yasha cried out in pain and limped back.

Kagome readied her bow and aimed at Kikyo. She released the arrow. It seared towards Kikyo with a Hssss. Kikyo, who had been paying attention to Inu Yasha hadn't noticed the young Miko shoot the arrow. Kikyo tried to flip backwards out of the way. Just as she did the arrow hit, right into her thigh.

"Damn you!" She screamed as she yanked it out.

The wound where the arrow had been smoked and made a "Fssss" sort of sound.

**_'Why would the arrow do that to her? Wait that's right, she may be a Miko but she's evil now. Besides she's using the jewel shards for all the wrong reasons. So that means, my powers can hurt her more then they might of ten years ago.'_**

Kikyo waved her hand and again the arrow formed from the red mist. She flung her wrist forward and released the arrow. Kagome quickly ran out of the arrows way. Inu Yasha took advantage of the fact Kikyo was looking away and threw his hands forward. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" He bellowed.

The yellow strands of energy cascaded towards the dark Miko. She had no time to move. However, after the lights disappeared and she could be seen again. She was hardly hurt at all. The shards around her neck glowed intensely.

"Damnit!" Inu Yasha cursed.

Kikyo's eyes hardened. "That's it, no more games!" She cried.

She threw her left arm out in front of her and held it there. A gray and aqua like mist circled around it. Slowly a form came to it. A long curled form. Her Shikigami. It became solid and swirled around it's master. "Go my pet, attack her!" She cried.

The Shikigami slithered it's way through the air to Kagome. It wrapped it's self around her, binding her. It squeezed good and hard trying to draw out her very breath.

"Leave Kagome alone!!" Inu Yasha cried.

He leapt forward at Kikyo only to be knocked back by Tetsiega. She leapt over to his body on the ground and pinned him to the ground with her foot. She stared down at him, the hatred and evil evident in her eyes.

"Kikyo don't do this. Please Kikyo, let us live." He pleaded. 

"Why? So you can live happily ever after? I don't think so. You either come to hell with me, or I'll send you there with her." She offered.

Inu Yasha glared up at her. She chucked his head forward and spat right into her face.

"I'd rather burn in hell forever with Kagome then to spend one minute with you!!" He growled.

Kagome couldn't believe what she'd just heard. But that was beside what she should be concentrating on. The monster was coiling around her tighter and tighter. She couldn't breath.

"Now Inu Yasha, die!!" Kikyo bellowed.

She lifted Tetsiega up the tip pointing straight for Inu Yasha's heart. She grinned softly and lifted the sword up. A sudden blur of movement seared past Kikyo. What it was none of them knew. Kikyo's eyes widened as she stared down at Inu Yasha. She fell forward limply onto him. He quickly pushed her off and stared down at her. In her back was a hole leading into where her heart would be. Red smoke rose from the wound. Inu Yasha kicked at her softly to make sure she was really dead. He picked up Tetsiega, it returned to it's small original state.

The Shikigami that had held Kagome so tightly, was suddenly gone. She fell to her knees gasping for breath. What had happened?

Inu Yasha rushed to Kagome's side and helped her up.

"What…happened?" She asked.

"I don't know…." He answered.

From behind the very tree Kikyo had hidden by came forth….a familiar, yet strange, foe.

He seemed exactly the same as he had when she'd last seen him. Only now his eyes seemed so much more…painful. He seemed tired, not physically, more mentally. He looked distressed, unhappy. He slumped over slightly, he didn't stand tall and proud like he once had.

"Se….Sesshou-Maru?" Inu Yasha muttered.

======================================================

Wasn't expecting that was ya? Hell no! lol. Hope you enjoy. I was tired as hell writing this. - See I think of you guys before myself. Mwuahahah. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. New Troubles Arise

I will answer two questions, then continue! Lol. First Mr P. Coat, no he is not, what kinda sesshy fan do you think I am!? And two, Lady Winged Knight, Yes. That is all I will say on the matter. Enjoy. R&R

Sorry for the delay, I been busy with hospital stuffs!! Feh, here we are chapter 9.

======================================================

The powerful demon lord pushed back his silver hair behind his ears as he studied his brother and his human companion. His brother looked even more pathetic then ever before. He didn't even look to have any sort of pride within himself. The girl, she seemed to familiar. To much the same. Don't humans age quickly?

"Sessho-Maru…why did, why did you save us?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Nonsense! I did not save you. I killed her for my gain. For revenge." He said softly.

"Revenge for what? What did Kikyo do to the all mighty Sessho-Maru?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Heh, young brother I see your arrogance hasn't left you. I have my reasons for killing her. That is all you need to know."

A small glint of light caught Sessho-Maru's eye. 

"Tetsiega…" He mumbled.

Inu Yasha held tightly to his sword. He placed one foot in front of him the other behind him. His legs slightly apart and bending. He was ready to fight, if it be needed.

"Give me the Tetsiega!" Sessho-Maru demanded.

"Why do you need it?" Inu Yasha barked.

"Just give it!" He hollered and leapt for his brother. Inu Yasha shoved Kagome away, she fell to the ground a few feet away rubbing her elbows in pain. Inu Yasha swiftly brought his leg forward kicking his brother away.

"Why the hell do you even what this sword!?"

Sessho-Maru lifted his right hand, his left arm being gone thanks to his brother, and balled his hand into a fist except for his index and middle finger. Those two sat side by side. The mighty lord gathered the energy that he could, once he felt it all rising to his fingers ready to pour out at his command he smirked softly. With a twist of his body the long strand of the energy whip whirled around him and towards Inu Yasha. The dog demon leapt backwards each time the whip came closer to hitting him. Finally however it hit him. Across the chest. It burned with a feeling of raging fire. Inu Yasha stumbled backwards. He held the hilt of Tetsiega ready to unleash it's full power.

"Tell me why you need this sword!"

"To kill Naraku and his minions!" Sessho-Maru growled as his body came to a halt.

"We're going to kill him, you don't have to. Besides, why do YOU want to kill him?" Inu Yasha asked.

Sessho-Maru's eyes closed down into slits of anger. He balled his hands into fists. His nails pierced his own skin drawing blood. If it could be done, smoke would be rising from his nose like a dragon.

"Because they….they…THEY KILLED RIN!!" He howled.

He ran forward charging at his brother claws ready to slice and dice. He came so suddenly and quickly that Inu Yasha had no time to dodge. The sharp claws slid across his stomach. They dug so deeply that blood gushed from the wounds. Inu Yasha's eyes widened in shock. He fell forward to his knees. One hand grasped his wound the other his sword.

"INU YASHA!!!!" Kagome cried.

Sessho-Maru released a cackling, maniac of a laugh as he turned around to stare at his bleeding brother.

"The pain you feel, it burns, it consumes you, doesn't it? Like a fire that slithers its way around wood, consuming it into itself. Though little brother, the pain you feel now is nothing, nothing at all…compared to my pain. They took the one thing in my life I…." He hesitated for a moment, pondering whether or not to continue. "That I actually cared for. Rin was the only thing that I ever have, and ever will care for. I did everything for that little girl. I gave her life, gave her food, gave her….lo…care. I watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. Then…."

"Then he took her from me. He sent Kikyo and some other demon, a Kitsune I believe, to kill her. I still don't know why. Maybe Naraku just wanted to see me suffer, maybe he expected me to go insane. Well needless to say, I live my life to kill that man."

"Sessho-Maru, you don't need the Tetsiega to kill Naraku. Use the swords you have. Kill him with your own strength. Wouldn't that mean more?" Kagome asked as she knelt beside the injured dog demon.

"Shut up human! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you hold dear. I WILL use the Tetsiega and I WILL kill Naraku." He growled.

Inu Yasha held onto Kagome and lifted himself up off the ground. He held Tetsiega up and watched as it sparked and transformed. He licked the blood off his hand and stared at his brother. He spit the blood in his mouth to the side of the ground before charging forward.

"Good, it's play time little brother."

Sessho-Maru withdrew from his side Tokijin. The two brothers swung their swords at each other. Their swords clashed together causing sparks to fly into the air around them. They each pushed as hard as they could trying to throw the other off.

"Give it up, your going to lose." Sessho-Maru taunted.

"Never. I cut off your arm once before in battle, now I'm going to finish the job."

Inu Yasha shoved forward with all his strength. Sessho-Maru flew back dragging his feet across the ground, dust and dirt flying up all around. He kicked off the ground towards Inu Yasha. His hair flew behind him, whipping here and there.

"Now little brother you will learn what true pain is!!" He bellowed.

Sessho-Maru leapt over his brother and instead was heading straight for Kagome.

======================================================

Alright I know it's short but it has to to make the rest of all of this work. Just read, review, and I'll have the next chappie by like tomarrow or so. I'm going to watch The Crow to get a lil inspiration. See ya'llz lata.


	10. Salvation

Ello all! I'm finally getting off my lazy ass and getting to work! Sorry it took so long again, this time my only excuse is that I'm just lazy. Hee hee

Anyways, on with the chapter!!!

======================================================

"SESSHO-MARU NO!!" Inu Yasha bellowed.

Kagome stood frozen to the spot. She couldn't move. She seen him coming for her, but she couldn't move.

His face was so stone cold. He didn't show any sort of happiness in going after his prey. He just looked so dead.

Without realizing what he was doing Inu Yasha lunged forward Tetsiega in front of him. He threw it forward and when it hit it's target…all fell still. Sessho-Maru stopped in his tracks and slowed his steps. He looked down to see the tip of the giant sword protruding from his chest. He dropped Tokijin, the clatter as it hit the ground was the only sound. Everything seemed to be holding still. Their bodies, their eyes, even their very breath. Sessho-Maru wrapped his hands around the blade and watched as the blood seeped from them. He fell to his knee's on the ground.

"I don't…want to..die…" He whispered.

For the first time in his life Sessho-Maru felt something. He felt regret, guilt, sadness, anguish. Hot stinging tears welled up in his once proud eyes. He stared up to the sky as Rin had so many times.

"I want to avenge her. I want to…I want to be with her again…" He said softly.

His body fell to the ground with a great thud. The sword, pushed up by the ground fell to the side out of his body. Blood soaked his once white clothes. Tears stained his eyes, straining their way down his cheeks.

Kagome held her hand over her mouth to keep from making any sound. She wanted to cry, wanted to weep. She wanted to hold Sessho-Maru right now and tell him it would be ok. But her feet would not move.

As he lay there on the ground, the last of his life slowly draining from him a dim light met his eyes. It grew brighter blinding him almost. A figure stood in the middle of it. Once the light had dimmed and his vision returned, his breath was taken from him. Her beautiful long brown hair was all around her. Her beautiful brown eyes were so bright and happy. Her smile, was the best. She leaned forward, extending her arm, her hand reaching for him.

"Father…come with me father. You don't need to suffer anymore. We're together again." She said in an angelic voice.

"Rin…Rin..is it really you?" He asked.

"Please father, come with me…"

Tears streamed down his face as the warm glow consumed him.

"Fa…father? Oh Rin! I will come with you. We'll never be apart again. It'll just be us, forever." He whispered.

Rin giggled softly. He loved hearing it.

"Of course! Forever!" She said.

With one last sigh the last of his breath was gone, and so was he. Death had taken over.

Kagome stepped forward. She looked down at the dead body.

"Is he…?"

"Dead, yea. I didn't mean to..do it. I was just trying to save you." Inu Yasha mumbled.

"I know…. So should we just leave him or burry him?" She asked.

"Well I think it'd only be right to bury him. I may not of liked him, but he was still my brother."

They buried his body just under the tree. Kagome did a small prayer in hopes that her Miko powers would allow his soul eternal rest. Within an hour they had down the burial, picked up their things and were on their way again. They spoke little, and when they did it was short simple words or replies.

All Kagome could think about was that look on Sessho-Maru's face as he slipped into death. He had even shed tears. She had never ever seen him do that. In fact she'd never seen him act with emotions before. Could someone such as a little girl change his heart so much? She turned her gaze over to Inu Yasha. She had after all changed him in some ways when she'd first met him. As much as either of them hated to admit it, Inu Yasha and Sessho-Maru were alike in a lot of ways.

"Inu Yasha…do you think he's in a better place now?" She asked.

"Yes..I do. He's with Rin now, that's all he ever really wanted." He said softly.

Kagome nodded and smiled softly. "Yea, it is.

They walked until the sun was setting. They set up a small camp just outside a forest. Inu Yasha sat in silence staring at the fire. He seemed to be deep in thought. Kagome lay on her stomach writing in a little notebook she had brought along with her just in case. She recalled all the things that had happened, but the one thing out of everything was the pain, the suffering, and anguish everyone around her seemed to feel. Using that as inspiration she wrote a little poem.

****

Floating, fading, running away.

Away from all the pain.

Away from all the guilt.

Trying only to stay sane.

I wished it all would be fine.

I wished it all would be ok.

But now I see it's gone to hell.

It was a price I couldn't pay.

Late at night, when I try to sleep,

All I see is your face.

All I hear is your voice.

It's something I can't replace.

I'm sorry that I hurt you.

I'm sorry that lied.

I should of told you that I cared.

Maybe then you wouldn't have cried.

But now it's just to late.

You've left this horrid land.

So until we meet again my love,

I'll use my own two feet to stand.

Once she was finished and gave it the once over she wrinkled her nose in disgust. It sucked, plain and simple. She just didn't like it at all.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked as he watched her expression.

"N..No..Nothing!" She said.

Before she could shove the notebook away into her bag Inu Yasha snatched it out of her hand. With one hand he held the notebook with the other he held back Kagome. His eyes scanned the paper over and over. After a few minutes he handed the notebook back to her and stared into her eyes.

"I know it sucks ok! Just say it, it's trash!" She whined.

"No Kagome…not at all. It was beautiful…it's just…." He trailed off.

He grabbed Kagome and wrapped his arms warmly around her. His body shook with the emotion that ran through him right now.

"I'm sorry you've had to experience all this pain and suffering. I never wanted this to happen to you." He choked out.

Kagome blinked and held still in his arms. She dropped her notebook and coiled her own arms around him.

"It's ok. I don't blame you in any way. I blame, if anyone, Naraku. He's the one who caused all of this." She muttered.

She lifted her head to gaze into Inu Yasha's eyes.

"Inu Yasha everything is going to---" Softly he pressed his finger to her lips.

A blush crossed her face feeling him touch her like this even though it was something so simple.

Inu Yasha's face came closer and closer to her own. Their eyes locked onto one another. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, couldn't breath. Their faces and lips were but an inch away. It was inevitable, it was going to happen. A rustle in the branch's of a nearby tree suddenly brought them into a state of alert. Inu Yasha rose to his feet quickly and scanned the area. Kagome sat stunned on the ground still not able to comprehend the previous moment.

From the branch's of the tree flew off a small group of birds. Just birds, those made the noise, ruined the moment.

Kagome sighed softly. She stuffed her notebook back into her back and cozied up on her pallet. She covered up with a blanket she had taken from Kaede's. Just as she had gotten settled Inu Yasha sat down onto the ground and stared over at her.

"Goodnight…" She yawned.

"Goodnight." He said with a smile.

That night sweet thoughts and images filled her dreams. Those of her with the gang before any of this happened. Images of her and Inu Yasha…together. It was just a dream though. Would it ever be reality again?

======================================================

Well it god damned well took me long enough to get that up. Now I'm a bit stuck on what to do for the next chapter. So if you have any suggestions at all, like where they should go, or if you'd like a certain character to show up, just tell me please! The best suggestion will be written! It's sorta like a present. Lol. Oh and the lemon, is in progress!


	11. Thyn Enemy is Thy Friend

Chapter eleven! Finally huh? I'm so f-ing lazy. Actually I've been working on a Fiction of mine. Tis good so far. Once I've got enough of it done so that I'm satisfied I'll have to give you guys a link for it. Anways, enjoy this chapter. Lady Winged Knight, I'm using your suggestion. Thanks!

xXxXxXx This chapter is dedicated to Lady Winged Knight for her wonderful suggestion, and the fact that she's been reading my stuffs for eber! XXxXxXx

======================================================

He sat, alone, in his dark chambers. Shadows crept around every corner. He liked it that way though. Darkness could consume one's soul, and he loved that. He thrived on that.

A shadow cast across his door. It bent down onto one knee, bowing.

"M'Lord, Lady Kikyo has not returned." The Kitsune explained.

"Do we know anything about her whereabouts?" The man answered in a smooth, yet gruff, dark voice.

"No sir we don't."

Suddenly another shadow was cast across his door. It was a short shadow, it leaned in and whispered to the Kitsune. It then bowed and pitter pattered away.

"Well, what did Kanna tell you?" He asked.

"Well M'Lord she said that Kagura sighted the Hanyou and human making their way closer to the castle and that the Hanyou is wielding Tetsiega. I am assuming that Kikyo did not do her job." He said in a mocking tone.

"Silence. Even if she didn't succeed she most likely got farther then you. Your feeling sympathy for them, aren't you?" The man asked.

"No, not at all M'Lord."

"Oh Shippou, you always were a horrible liar. And how dare you lie to me, the man who took you in, took care of you for so many years."

"I'm not lying to you, M'Lord." Shippou said his heart pounding against his chest.

"Shippou, enter." The man commanded.

Shippou stood to his feet and pulled the door open. Light poured into the dark room. He stood before his lord and master, Naraku.

Naraku's hair was much longer and wavered around him as if it had a life of it's own, his eyes were nothing but pure red, his mouth full of jagged fangs. For his clothing her wore an outfit similar to his old one, only the top was gray, and the pants black. On the top was a symbol, his royal symbol if you could call it that. It was that of a snake wrapped around a large jewel, trying to consume it.

"Shippou, you are loyal to me, yes?" Naraku asked.

"Yes M'Lord."

"Then I will give you one more chance to kill them. If you fail, I will have to reconsider where your loyalties really lay. You are dismissed." He barked.

"Yes, of course, M'Lord."

Shippou bowed softly to his master and left the room. He shut the door behind him. Just as he was about to leave, Naraku barked out another command.

"Oh and Shippou, use the Krylic to kill them. I want to see how well it actually works."

"Right…" Shippou mumbled and scurried off.

Once the young Kit was gone, Naraku submitted himself into his own thoughts. He closed his glowing eyes and walked among his darkened mind.

_"That girl is the source of all of these problems. Why did it bring her to this time. Well, no matter. As long as my seal on the well stays she won't be able to go back and fix things."_

A long grin spread across his face. His fangs glimmered like ice. He had been in power for five years now, he wasn't about to lose that because of some girl.

"Lord Naraku! We've just gotten word of Sesshou-Maru's death. Our fight with him is over, we now have control over his lands." A small reptilian demon hissed.

"Ahh, very good. How was it he died? By Kikyo perhaps?"

"N…No M'Lord! Kikyo was killed by Sesshou-Maru and then he was killed by the Hanyou, Sir." It croaked.

Naraku's eyes snapped open. If Inu Yasha was able to kill Sesshou-Maru, one of my strongest opponents then……no…

"I see….leave now. Go!" He ordered.

The demon bowed and ran off in fear of being hurt. Naraku smiled at this. He loved to have a power of fear. To him it was as sweet as if were licking up honey.

_"I must get rid of this nuisance, I am hoping that Shippou gets the job done. I really don't want to dirty my own hands with that nasty Hanyou blood."_

A long cruel laugh slithered from his throat as he imagined the look on the Hanyou and humans face as they got killed by an old friend.

"This will be absolutely delicious."

"Who the Hell does he think he is?! Of course I'm loyal to him! How the hell could he doubt me!" Shippou growled as he kicked at the ground in anger.

Just as quickly as his anger had risen, it sub-sided. He stopped in his steps and stared down at the ground, his eyes filled with guilt.

_"Why do I feel so bad about it all? Why now, after all these years? I've been able to kill any creature that stepped into my path, and now suddenly, I feel weak. God damn that girl!"_

A shock of hurt rushed through him as a flash of her smiling face floated across his mind. A small smile broke onto his face. If only things could go back to the way they used to be. He chuckled softly remembering how he used to sit on Kagome's shoulder and whine about Inu Yasha being mean, and then she'd Sit him.

Shippou shook his head vigorously.

_"No! Stop thinking like that. Remember…you have to kill these people."_

He sighed softly. He drug himself to the door and slid it open. Down the hall to the left was the weapons room. He slid the door open and stepped in. He searched around the room for the Krylic. There it was, hanging from the wall. He unhooked it and held each end in his hand. It was an odd weapon indeed. It was two bladed weapons connected by a long chain. One end was a curved scythe like blade, the other end was more of a long thick ice pick, or spear type blade.

"Well I better get going…" He mumbled.

A small gasp left his throat as he turned around to be faced by another. He growled softly seeing her laughing eyes at his fright. She hadn't changed a bit, even over all these years.

"What do you want Kagura?" He asked.

The wind demoness held her fan up to her face as she laughed softly.

"Oh nothing. I just enjoy watching you suffer and feel horrible." She mocked.

"I don't know what your talking about." He snuffed and pushed passed her shoving his shoulder into hers. He made his way angrily down the hall.

"Don't deny it Shippou, your heart aches and longs to be with them again." She called after him.

Shippou whirled around on the heels of his feet. He glared long and hard at her.

"What if it is true Kagura? At least I have the ability to do that. At least I have people I can go to if I wanted to. I have control over my own heart." He growled and stormed away.

Kagura stood silent and still. He had hit her where it hurt. He was right. She didn't have control over her heart. Naraku did. He had created her after all. Still, that didn't keep her from longing to be free of his grasp.

"Someday…I will have control…." She whispered to herself.

"Hey Inu Yasha! Look!" Kagome screamed with glee.

Inu Yasha's gaze followed where her finger pointed. Two monarch butterflies fluttered about tackling one another in play. He chuckled softly at the sight.

"Isn't it wonderful! You see Inu Yasha there are beautiful things still in this world." She sung softly.

He smiled as he watched the butterflies flutter about. With a flash of silver however the two butterflies were sliced in half, and floated to the ground. Inu Yasha's eyes followed the weapon back to it's bearer. There, with weapon in both hands, stood Shippou. His eyes were burning with the heat of anguish.

======================================================

Wheee! I finally got done! I feel so proud. I like the way this one turned out. Well enjoy guys! And R&R. By the way, if and when I hit 100 reviews I will be giving you guys something extra special. Hee hee. So hurry with those reviews!!!


	12. Arise Heroes

Alright, I have officially hit 100 reviews!! So guess what! LEMON!! Yay!

-=Dances around in joy=- Tis my present to you guys. It's called "I Get Carried Away." Which is a country song, Lol. Here's a direct link. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Also, do me a fav, since you all love me so much. Read my newest story "Kagome and the Hanyou." It's sorta like Beauty and the Beast but with my own magic touch. Pweaz read it! R&R Oh yea, before I forget I have one thing to say to a special reviewer, Kiyana Va Saia, here's muh message: Nyah Nyah Nyah. Lol, actually I understand what you mean. But I like the suspense. I have to save the big kiss scene for a certain part in my story. It's all planneded out!

======================================================

"Shippou what do you want? Have you come to kill us." Inu Yasha barked.

"Actually, I have. By my master's orders." He said calmly.

Kagome's heart began to pound against her chest. Sure he had come to attack them. But she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Please Shippou, you don't have to do this. We don't want to hurt you." She cooed softly.

"I don't care what you want. My orders are to kill you. It seems your getting just a little to close to my Master for his own comfort." He growled softly.

Before another word could be uttered Shippou flew forward. He threw the curved blade at Inu Yasha. It seared past him almost nicking his ear. Inu Yasha growled deeply and ran after Shippou. She drew Tetsiega, in a flash it transformed. He swung forward sending a Wind Scar out. Shippou hoped to the side. He pulled back the curved blade and caught it in his hands. He jumped up into a tree and took position.

As Inu Yasha and Shippou fought Kagome was loading up her bow while chanting a small prayer. "Lords, Spirits, Ancestors, please protect us. Save us. Guard us from the evil of one's heart." She repeated it over and over again. Without her even noticing it her body was starting to glow. A strange aura formed around her. She lifted her bow and aimed at Shippou. He was throwing his weapon at Inu Yasha while leaping out of the tree. She released the arrow and watched as it soared straight for him.

"Save him…" She whispered.

The gleam caught his eye, but to late. It was her arrow. It struck him in the right shoulder. In a scream of pain he fell to the ground. The skin around the arrow began to swirl and split apart. He tried to grab the arrow and pull it out, only to have his hand burned. Finally the arrow did it's job. The skin that held his arm and shoulder together split, his right arm fell limply to the ground hissing with smoke. Shippou dropped his weapon to the ground before falling to his knee's. Blood was oozing from the wound. A deep crimson. He looked up at the blurred images of Kagome and Inu Yasha. He blinked softly before falling to the ground unconscious.

After so much time of cold darkness he awoke to warmth. It felt so nice. He smiled softly to himself.

"Inu Yasha, look he's stirring. Shippou are coming to?" She asked softly.

His eyes snapped open. He looked around him before settling his eyes on the two sitting beside him. It was night time, there was a fire going.

"Thank goodness your ok Shippou." She sighed in relief.

"I'm just fine Kagome." He said with a smile.

At first she was taken aback; however, she smiled back at him with a certain warmth.

He was just about to relax himself when he realized what was going on. He shot up to his feet and looked for his right arm. It wasn't there. It was bandaged up though. Shippou growled softly at them.

"How dare you!" He screamed at Kagome.

"Shippou I didn't mean for it to hit you, I just wanted to scare you or something." She tried to explain.

"Not that you wench! How dare you come back here and try to make everything all better. Nothing will be better. It will only become worse and worse. Don't you see Kagome, without you, our world was destroyed. It's too late for you to come back now!" He began yelling. His eyes though betrayed his angry voice. They were saddened and well on their way for tears. "Why….Kagome….why did you leave me….?" He looked up at her as a few tear drops slipped down his cheek.

Kagome stood to her feet and placed a hand on the side of his face. She wiped away the stray tears.

"I didn't mean to. Shippou if I could turn back the hands of time I never would have left that day. I never would have gotten mad and left. You and the others mean the world to me. Do you really think I'd purposefully hurt you? Never Shippou, Never." She cooed.

Shippou leaned in to her caress. It was nice to feel her touch again, to take in her scent, just to be with her.

"I missed you so much Kagome…" He cried and fell into her.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She rested her head next to his as he wept into her. He clung tightly to her clothing. His body shook with emotion as he wept.

"Oh Shippou….Your still just a kid….ya know…" She said softly. "If you help us Shippou I can make things better. I can go back and make sure none of this happens. I'll never leave your side, nor anyone else's." She gave a quick glance to Inu Yasha who sat in silence watching them. It was hard enough not for him to break down right now.

Suddenly Shippou pushed Kagome away. He shook his head vigorously.

"No! Kagome, Inu Yasha, please go away! He'll kill you! Just leave, ok? Don't worry about making things better. Just go away, be together." He stammered.

"Never Shippou. I would never leave you all alone."

"Don't you get it kid? We still care for you." Inu Yasha said breaking his long silence.

Shippou stared at them both in silence for a few moments. He turned away and began to walk. Kagome took a step forward and reached out to him, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't! Just leave me be.." Shippou snapped.

They sat and watched him walk away until they couldn't see him any longer. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. Her eyes were red with tears. She tried to ignore them. She had after all done enough crying. Yet she could not help it. She walked slowly over to him before falling to her knee's. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her as she had held Shippou. She wept softly and quietly.

"It'll get better, I promise." He cooed.

=== === === === === === === === =

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed.

Sango sat at the far end corner of the hut. She held her hands over her ears. The voices wouldn't go away. **_His _**voice wouldn't go away. Angry, sad, empty tears fell from her face.

**_"Sango…Sango…"_**

She opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes widened and her hands fell from her ears. She pushed herself further into the corner. This couldn't be.

**_"Sango…it's ok…everything's ok now." _**He cooed.

There he was, standing as if death didn't exist. He looked exactly the same, except for the fact that his body had an unearthly glow to it. He bent down on one knee and smiled a sad smile. He wiped away a falling tear before brushing back her hair.

**_"Oh Sango. What has happened to you?" _**He asked. His voice had an eerie echo to it.

"Mi…Miro..ku…" She mumbled.

**_"You should help them you know."_**

"No! I can't. Why should I. It won't bring you back to me." She cried.

**_"Your wrong. It will. It will bring me, Kirara, and Kohaku all back to you."_**

He grabbed Sango and pulled her into a warm embrace. She dug her hands into his clothing clinging to it tightly. She didn't want to leave his hold. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

**_"What have you become Sango? What have you done to yourself?"_** He asked.

Suddenly, for the first time in her life, she felt ashamed. What had she become? What had she done to herself? She knew why she'd done it all…

"I don't know…" She chocked out.

Miroku held her head up by the chin. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She blinked with wide eyes and even blushed. It was nice to feel his touch again.

**_"Sango, do what is right. Please for me."_**

She nodded softly. "I will, for you."

He smiled happily and pulled her in for another kiss. This time it was longer and much more passionate. Their mouths parted and tongues met. They rubbed and wrapped around one another in a beautiful touch.

"I love you Miroku…" She said softly as the kiss was broken.

**_"I love you too, Sango." _**He said with a smile.

Sango closed her eyes and fell into a deep, warm, comforting sleep.

When she awoke, she found herself sitting up in the corner. She looked around her trying to find him. He wasn't there. Had she dreamed it all? She looked down on the floor where they had sat. There his staff lay. She picked it up and studied it. She had kept this buried outside beside Kirara's grave spot. Maybe…he had…been here..

======================================================

Took me long enough, eh? Well sorry, I was at a friends this weekend, one that I haven't seen for like two years. Lol. So what did you think, a good chapter? I personally loved it. R&R kay?


	13. In a World Apart

Omigod! My msn e-mail inbox totally messed up and I didn't receive any of your reviews in my e-mail! So this whole time I thought no one reviewed!! Oh my, stupid msn. Lucky for me I noticed that my review number went from 112 to 120, lol. Thank you guys so much!! =D

This chapter is completely dedicated to my Bestest Best friend, Ginny. She gave me this idea and I thought it was cool. So yay her, I should give her a chocolate chunky chip cookie! =O

{{FYI}} Ok first off, if you've seen the movie Anastasia, then yea that's where this came from in a sense. Also sorry it's taken so long. School just started up so I've been busy and such. =P Sorry.

They had set up camp just before the sun would set. They set up just a little ways away from a large cliff. It looked down upon a large vast field, though it was a rocky way down.

Kagome stood at the edge of the cliff staring out at the great view. Even though the land was dead and decaying, it was still beautiful somehow. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it. Hopefully this nightmare would all be over soon. Then she could stay with him…in peace. She turned and settled her gaze on the hanyou as he worked to start up a fire. She giggled softly to herself as she watched him trip over a log and drop the pieces of wood in his arms. His ears twitched hearing her giggle, he looked up to catch her eyes. He smiled softly happy to know he gave her amusement.

Finally after a good hour or so the camp was set up as well as the fire. It burned with a glowing beauty. The flames engulfed the logs swallowing them in it's mighty grasp. Shadows danced across their faces giving off an eerie look.

Kagome lay curled up tight in her blanket on a lush patch of grass. Inu Yasha lay just a couple feet away with a light blanket thrown over him. He lay on his back staring up at the sky, a million different thoughts ran through his head. The loudest of those thoughts was that of Kagome's safety. Things were becoming more and more dangerous. Naraku was becoming worried about them making it to the castle, so he was sending his strongest attacks at them. If anything happened to her…he'd be lost forever.

"Goodnight Inu Yasha." Kagome's sweet voice sung.

"Huh, oh. Goodnight Kagome." He answered back.

He watched her for awhile until he was sure she was sound asleep. He then closed his own eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The three small, almost bat-like, Shikigami batted their way over to the sleeping pair. They made soft hissing noises in their laughter. They hovered up above the sleeping Hanyou. One of the creatures shook his left wing giving off a soft powdery substance. Unknowingly the Hanyou breathed it in softly. Within minutes his breathing became steadier as he fell into a heavier sleep. The three Shikigami then made their way over to the girl. They stared down at her, little teethy grins crossing their faces. Slowly their bodies began to change. They molded and formed into three small little butterflies. They began to flutter and swirl around the sleeping Kagome. Trails of trickling glittering dust fell from their wings onto her. She stirred a bit and gave out light groans before a smile came to her face.

**_"Kagome! Kagome wake up! Are you going to sleep all day!?" A soft familiar voice called to her._**

Kagome opened her eyes quickly and blinked them. She looked up above her. The little cute face of the Kitsune hovered over her. He smiled softly.

"C'mon Kagome! We're all about to go swimming!!" He said with glee.

**_Kagome rose to her feet and dusted herself off. She stared down at the child demon. Something was wrong. Why did she feel like this wasn't how it was. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts._**

**_A soft gasp came from the Kitsune. "Look at the pretty butterflies Kagome." He said as he pointed to three beautifully colored butterflies._**

**_Kagome smiled softly and nodded. She followed the happy Kitsune down a dirt path. The three butterflies circled around her and fluttered about._**

The sleeping girl stumbled her way across the cold dew covered ground. The three masked butterflies continued to circle around her. She was moving closer and closer to the cliffs edge.

Inu Yasha stirred slightly and suddenly shot up in bed. Something felt wrong. He looked over at Kagome's pallet to find her gone. His heart began to beat heavily against his chest.

"Kagome…." He whispered.

**_Shippou laughed in his childish way as he began to undress himself down to his shorts. He smiled back at Kagome before jumping off of the edge of the small cliff. At first Kagome's heart leapt in fear, until she heard the splash and then the laughter. She made her own way to the edge and looked down inside. She smiled at the sight before her. Shippou swam about with his friends Sango, Miroku, and even little Kirara. Sango looked up at her friend._**

**_"Come on Kagome! Jump in, it's really great." She sung._**

**_Suddenly Kagome felt a hand rest warmly on her shoulder she turned to see the one person she loved to see more then anyone. Inu Yasha stood smiling at her. He wore nothing but his big red pants. He laughed softly._**

**_"Ladies first." He gestured._**

**_Suddenly a knot began to form in Kagome's gut. Something wasn't right. She stared at the Hanyou next to her. There was something fake about that smile, there was something wrong about that smile._**

"Kagome! Kagome get away from that cliff!!" He shouted at her.

She was standing at the edge of it staring off to her side. She was asleep. That's when he noticed the butterflies fluttering around her. A glitter of dust kept falling off of their wings onto her. He rose his nose to the air and sniffed lightly. It was that same grungy smell…of Naraku.

**_"No get away! This isn't right. It's all wrong, very very wrong!" She cried and tried to push Inu Yasha away._**

The Hanyou however had other plans. Quickly he grabbed her arm, his claws began to dig into her skin. She kicked and screamed trying to break free. She looked down into the lake hoping for help. The sight that met her eyes was horrifying. The water had turned to a lake of oozing blood. Her friends forms were changing and becoming that of distorted figures with faces that looked to be melting. The one who tugged on her arm changed as well. His form molded and became that of someone else. His hair was wild like snakes, his eyes red like fire.

"Jump!" He hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew who that was….

"KAGOME WAKE UP!!!" He screamed as he struggled to keep his grip on her.

She kept kicking and squirming trying to break free of him. Suddenly her eyes shot open and her body fell limp in his arms. She looked around her in complete confusement. Finally her gaze settled upon the Hanyou. He stared down at her with eyes full of concern.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked.

All strength left her body. She couldn't even muster up enough to cry. She just fell into his hold and stayed there. Her heart was being picked and torn at. She had seen them all so happy and care free together. It hurt to see that and know it to not be real.

"Naraku's gone to far this time…." Inu Yasha whispered.

Kinda short, I know. But still pretty cool huh? Read and Review my loyal readers. Oh and by the way I'm gonna start working on really cool story based around my itty bitty SesshoMaru. Hee hee. It's based half on my idea and half on a dream I had. Anyways, R&R.

****


	14. The Winds of Time

I finished my assignment in Keyboarding class and was bored so I decided to work on chapter fourteen. Your going to have to be a little patiant with me on upcoming chapters, I don't have all that much time to work on them and I'm beginning to run out of ideas. I know how I'm going to play out the ending, but not the inbetween. If you have any suggestions please do give them. It would be much appreciated.

She sat in front of the fire even though it was well into the late morning. Her body shook with such a great force you'd think she was sitting on ice. Even the blanket around her shoulders didn't stop her shivers. Inu Yasha sat a few feet from her watching her with careful eyes. He was growing very worried about her. She hadn't stopped shivering since she had awoken. Yet it wasn't like he could blame her. What had happened would have been too much for him, especially with all the sorrow surrounding her. Out of all the things racing through his head one question kept popping up. What next? Should they proceed to the Castle or do as Shippou said and give up now. It sounded nice, to be able to just quit now and go off and be with Kagome. '_No, that wouldn't work. We'd be living in fear everyday of our lives. I don't want that for her.'_

"Inu Yasha, let's go. We don't have the time to be sitting around here doing nothing. We must attack before Naraku can retaliate." Kagome said breaking the long since silence.

"Kagome your in no shape to be rushing off into battle."

"No. We are going to go. I don't care wether I'm in "shape" or not. We're going and that's final. I don't want any more people to be hurt because of me. Let's just go." She said and stood to her feet.

Her legs shook beneath her ready to give way. Inu Yasha jumped to his feet to grab her before she fell. Kagome held up her hand to keep him back. She took in a deep breath and gained her balance. Without another word she began to pick things up and put them away. Inu Yasha nodded and started helping her out. Within a few minutes they were packed up and ready to go. Kagome placed her bow around her. The string crossed over her chest while the wood handle crossed over her back. A bag of arrows hung at her side.

They traveled for well over three hours before Kagome grew weary and finally, after much nagging from Inu Yasha, took a break. Her face was starting to grow pale just like it had when she was sick. Worry struck Inu Yasha like a hammer to a nail. Hard and painful. What if she grew ill again and this time didn't make it? How could he defeat Naraku without her.

"Kagome please let's wait until tomorrow to continue, your not looking so well." He insisted.

"No, we need to get there as soon as possible. I'm ok, really I am. So please stop worrying."

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to protest but just as quickly closed it. There was no use in fighting with Kagome. They left their resting spot and continued again on their journey. By the time night fall was approaching they had come upon a small bleak village. It seemed ghostly, deserted even. However the smoke that drifted up from the huts told otherwise. The two approached the closest hut. Kagome rapped lightly at the huts hard side. A sound of footsteps was heard before the long thick bamboo curtain was pulled back.

A tall fierce looking woman stood before them. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her eyes were a dark brown. She looked over the pair before her gaze softened.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to be a bother miss, but it's rather cold out here and we need a place to stay for the night. Could you help us out?" Kagome asked.

The woman looked her over and smiled softly.

"Of course. I couldn't deny a Priestess into my home, now could I?" She said with a light laugh.

They followed her inside and settled themselves in front of the fire that burned at the center of the hut. It was a pretty basic hut. There was two futons, a large vase in the back with water for washing and a stack of items in a far back corner. Laying on one of the futons was a small child. She looked about the age of six or seven. She had long silver hair and bright amber eyes. She laid quietly playing with her dolls amongst herself.

"That's my daughter, Emily." The woman said as if answering a question.

"She's a beautiful little girl." Kagome said.

The woman stared over at her daughter with sad soft eyes.

"Yes, she is beautiful. However in other's eyes she is not…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"She's a halfbreed. Half human half demon."

Inu Yasha's ears perked up. He gazed over at the little girl who giggled softly. Apparently one of her dolls had said something funny.

"A half….breed..?" Inu Yasha mumbled.

"Yes. You see her father had deceived me into believing he was a human, he bedded me, and well she was the result."

"Who was he?" Kagome asked.

"I believe his name was Sesshomaru… Then again my memory has failed me often."

Inu Yasha and Kagome stared at each other. Could this woman be telling the truth. Could Sesshomaru, the man who had sworn he hated humans, bedded this woman?

"Did he trick you for some bad reason, like to hurt you or something?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"No…not at all. He had loved me, I know he had. But he was afraid to let me know of his demon origin. He stayed with me and my daughter for at least two years before he suddenly left. Him and the little girl who followed him. I never saw him again. I'm sure someday though, he'll return. He said he just had to take care of some business, that's all."

Kagome swallowed down a lump in her throat. How was this even possible?! Sesshomaru bedding a human woman! It was ridiculous. He was the great demon lord.

"He…won't…" Inu Yasha began to say. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell this woman that the man she loved…was dead. "He'll come sooner or later, for sure." He said with a slight smile.

The woman smiled warmly at him then to her daughter.

"Emily come say goodnight to the guests, then it's off to bed with you."

The little girl rose to her feet and ran over to Kagome and Inu Yasha. She smiled softly and curtsied.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both, I hope you enjoy your stay at our hut. Goodnight to you both as well as blessings." she sung before scampering off to bed.

She curled up tight in her futon waiting for the cold night to come.

The rest of the occupants followed the young girls example. Curling up tightly in their blankets awaiting the nights cold bite. Late into the night when the crickets chirping could be heard louder then any other sound someone stirred.

"Inu Yasha…you awake..?" She whispered.

"Yea…"

"I can't believe Sesshomaru is her father…"

"Neither can I… It's just no like him to do such a thing."

"That was nice of you…not to tell her and all. It's weird to see how nice you are and such now. In the past you were so arrogant and haughty." She said softly.

Inu Yasha let out a slight huff of air. "Yea, but that's only because I didn't appreciate what I had." He said.

Kagome smiled to herself. "Goodnight Inu Yasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

After much arguing and fighting Inu Yasha had finally talked Kagome into staying at the village for a few nights. After awhile Kagome was glad she had stayed. Her and Emily had grown to be good friends. She played dolls with her often, and even went out to pick berries or flowers, not that there were many of them.

It's funny though how things work out that way. Something horrible happens and you feel hopeless, then suddenly through that darkness you find a shining star that warms your heart. However, all stars eventually die and burn out, just as happiness does.

The sky seemed grayer and more ferocious then it had at all the past few days. The skies shook with roaring anticipation for the oncoming storm. Not far away in the sky lightning could even be seen.

As Kagome and the little girl sat outside making crowns of flowers the wind picked up. The two stood to their feet feeling the eerie presence of danger. A whirlwind of swirling clouds came closer and closer to them from the sky. Within seconds Inu Yasha was outside his sword drawn, he could smell that scent again.

The whirling wind departed and settled. From within it's dusty, clouded swirls stepped forward a figure. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, her eyes dazed, her clothes the same as they had always been. In her hand was that same red and white fan. She smiled maliciously at the people before her.

"Hello." She said.

"Kagura! What do you want?" Inu Yasha growled.

"I've come for the girl, so relax dogboy." She sneered.

"What do you want with Emily?" Kagome snapped.

"I was ordered to kill her and her mother. Naraku has said that if you allow me to do this, he will grant you life for awhile longer."

"You won't lay a hand on them!" Inu Yasha roared and leapt forward.

He swung Tetsiega forward screaming "Wind Scar!" Throwing a ray of light forward. Kagura easily jumped out of the way and landed behind the little girl. She grabbed the halfling and jumped up onto the hut. Emily's mother, Kia, came hurrying out of the hut after hearing all the noise. She stared up at her poor helpless daughter.

"Leave her be!" Kia screamed.

"Don't tell me what to do, human." Kagura snapped.

She held the girl, who was wide eyed and scared, tightly in her grasp. She held her index and middle finger against the girls neck ready to pierce her nails in at any moment.

Kagome reached down to grab an arrow when something happened. She was suddenly blinded. All she could see around her was white. A bright white light.

When sight finally returned to her, she wished it hadn't. She lay on the ground beside the Hanyou. Everyone who had been in the battle before, lay…dead. Inu Yasha and herself seemed to be the only one's breathing. An arrow that lay pierced in the ground was answer enough. She must have dropped it and formed a barrier. But a barrier against what? What had happened?

Kagura, Emily, and Kia all lay sprawled out dead on the ground. Kagome pushed herself up and walked over to the dead Kagura. Suddenly her eyes shot open and stared up at Kagome. A scream shot out from Kagome's throat.

"Well girl it seems you survived." Came a rough man's voice from Kagura's body.

"What…the…"

"It is I, Naraku. I'm using Kagura as a puppet." He said with a smile.

"What have you done!?" Kagome demanded.

"I tried to preform a sort of extermination through Kagura. It didn't work against you two however. But no matter, the girl and her mother are dead, there's a good prize." He said with a laugh.

With that said the body fell limp and lifeless again. Tears stung Kagome's eyes. Why was he doing this to her. She began to beat her fists down onto the lifeless body.

"Damn you Naraku!!!!"

She stood to her feet tears still streaming. Just as she stood Inu Yasha began to awake. He sat up holding his head in his hands. He looked up to see Kagome standing the rain beginning to pour down upon her body. A thick blue aura began to pulse around her body. The bigger it got the more her hair and clothes swirled and whipped as if being struck by wind. Her eyes were erased of their innocent brown and became nothing but pure white.

"I will NOT take it anymore!! NARAKU YOU WILL PAY!!!" She screamed as the energy burst around her.

Her body fell to the ground, unconscious in it's exhaustion. Inu Yasha rushed to her side and picked her limp body up. Once again her skin was pale and sickly. He looked down to her stomach to find blood slowly seeping out. Her old wound, that he had given her, had reopened once again. For once in a long, long time tears started to sting at Inu Yasha's eyes.

"Naraku, you will pay, this I promise. No more games….no more…" He said softly.

He stood to his feet the limp body of Kagome in his arms. He began to go off away from the village. Towards Naraku's castle. It was time Naraku felt the pain he had caused all to many times.

So what you think? I think it sucks a little, but hey at least it's a longer chapter then usual. Yay me. If anyone has suggestions please hand them in now, you will be given credit if I use your Idea. Also check out this kick ass story called "Do You Believe In?" By Akita Inu. It's sooooo good, made me cry. R&R y'all.


	15. Man Behind the Mask

Ok I have a few things I need to explain. First of all I was asked, "Why did Sesshomaru bed a human?" Well you see even though he says he despises humans, Rin proved this to be untrue. In time his guard against them fell and he basically fell for a human woman. Also I read through my chapters and noticed some seem rushed. This is because I was tired and bored with a certain part of the story and was trying to reach another part faster. For this I apologize. Now before you continue on with the story I want to also say that you might want to check the first couple chapters soon, I'm thinking of fixing them up a bit. Enjoy my story and please R&R.

The winds blew and the rain fell. It seemed as if the weather was warning the world of oncoming dangers. At least that is what it seemed to him. He stood there on the mountain's edge staring out over the vast land he called home. His long black robe blew and swirled in the wind. He looked like something out of those old stories the Elders would tell around the camp fire. A robe of the blackest shade, like night it's self. On his face he wore a mask to hide his face. It was a white mask with black tribal like markings. One marking that stuck out the most was the one across the right eye. It was like a diamond, like a scar. The markings were all pointed and looked almost as if black lightening spread out across his face.

"I fear I may die before I get to see this world a new." He said softly.

Cleary it was a man by the sound of his voice. It wasn't rough or scrappy. It was soft and smooth, but deep enough to be a mans.

He turned around and entered the cave that lay before him. Inside a roaring fire burned. An old woman sat beside the fire hammering away at a piece of metal. Sweat poured down her face and she seemed stressed.

"Is my sword nearly done hag?" He asked a trace of annoyance in his tone.

"It will be done shortly. Do not rush me." She barked her voice ragged.

He sat within the confines of the cave for well over two hours before the hag finally announced the sword was done. After another thirty minutes or so for it to cool, he was ready to be off. He reached within his cloak and handed the woman a shining red gem.

"Here as I promised, the Crow's Eye Gem." He said.

He bowed slightly to the woman before leaving. As he set out to make his way down the rocky mountain thoughts plagued his mind. There was a rumoring spreading around the demon network about a half demon and a human girl who were challenging the great Demon Lord Naraku. Most demons applauded their actions, yet others feared it. If Lord Naraku became to furious her may very well take it out on all of them. Softly the cloaked man laughed.

"I personally am glad they challenging him. I don't think they'll beat him but still, at least I can take comfort in the fact that Naraku is having a bit of a struggle with them."

The man grabbed hold of his mask as a large gust of wind came roaring up the mountain side. His long soft brown hair swirled up in the gust. He gazed up to the sky to see swirling clouds. There was going to be a storm. Ever since he had sensed that large burst of energy the weather had been rather strange. It had rained mostly in soft pours, like the tears of a crying woman. Other times it had stormed with such force that it was as if the Gods were mixing it up with the wave of their hands. There had been but one day where it could considered "nice" out. That had been two days ago. It had been somewhat clear, though with clouds still around, still it hadn't stormed and there had been no winds.

Slightly the masked man stumbled as his foot was caught onto a rock pulling him forward. He kicked at the rock knocking it over the edge. When he finally reached the bottom of the mountain the rain began to pour. He was rather thankful it had waited until now to start, had it started while he made his way down the mountain he may have had a slip up. The rain didn't really bother him, so he continued on his way north-east. It was after all, the direction he had felt that burst of energy. If he was lucky he could possible come across a great treasure. Such as the Crow's Eye which he had given to the woman. A gem which if inserted into the eye socket could allow you to see the dead and take the soul of another person. Why the old hag had wanted it, was something he didn't really want to know.

It was like a hobby for him to collect such treasures. He could sell them or trade them for greater things which he needed. In this time it was rather hard to find things to gain power with. Naraku had nearly sucked the land dry of any source of power and so demons and humans alike strived to find the few items they could.

He drew the sword from it's sheath at his side to examine it. He hadn't really looked at it closely yet. The handle was a rough metal alloy, strong enough for any grip. Around that was a soft almost rubbery grip which made it a little more comfortable to hold. The blade it's self was amazing. A shining metal which was stronger then any he'd come across in his life. Carved within it were old sacred words that none but he could read.

"Lac Nu Sastuio Heesh, So Catunata." He read aloud.

In a much lower voice he said. "By the Howl of the Wolf, I strike."

He placed the sword back within it's sheath and paid more attention to his surroundings. It was hard to tell where he was really. The rain was beating down so hard that it was as if a curtain was in front of him. He squinted slightly trying to see out before him. He couldn't see, but he could sense and smell what lay before him. He could smell the sweet scent of a human woman and the mix smell of dingy and sweet scent of a half breed. He gripped his hand upon his sword hilt and ran forward. His speed was unmatchable nearly eye-uncatchable. He hoped it was the girl and half breed everyone was talking about. If the rumor was true then the half breed possessed a sword that would be rather convenient for him.

When his speed fell and grew slower the winds that had followed his feet dispersed. He walked quietly towards the two figures that rested underneath a tree. One seemed to be laying down while the other sat up tending to the one on the ground. The sound of soft crying hit his ears and the salty smell of tears hit his nose. Suddenly his body froze. The scent of the human girl seemed familiar. It wrapped it's self around him consuming him in what would be his past, if he would allow it to. However he shook his head dismissing the feeling.

He crept forward towards the couple. He would strike quickly grabbing the sword. Give them credit for making it this far against Naraku, and then simply leave. He would allow them life, only because he felt a pinch of respect for them and their courage. He might be ruthless enough to kill, but he still had his morals.

"Don't think I don't know your there demon." The half breed barked.

"Ahh, I see that your very keen. I'm impressed." The masked man said in a teasing manner.

"Go away alright. We have nothing of interest for you. Just leave us be, she's sick…and I don't need anymore trouble."

"Aren't you the demanding one. Actually you do have something I want. That sword of yours interests me very much. Why don't you just hand it over and I won't cause any problems for you."

"Do you really think I'm afraid of you demon? I've battled off many of Naraku's own minions. I have taken on Naraku himself in my lifetime. I've killed hundred, if not thousands, of demons. Why would I be afraid of you? I know who you are. I can smell it. I'm surprised you don't recognize me." The half breed said as calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

The whole time he spoke he didn't once look up at the man before him. Instead he continued to tend to the wound on the woman's stomach. A thin blanket lay over the woman's face keeping it from getting to cold or wet, which one It was he didn't know.

"I don't know anyone. I keep to myself and I like it that way. How is it you know me?" He asked a bit curious.

"From your past. If you do not remember me then very well. Just leave us and keep it that way." He barked.

Now his annoyance was beginning to rise within him. How dare this mutt treat him like this. He was higher in power. After all he was full demon.

"Shut up mutt. I will take that sword and slay you both. I was willing to let you live, but not anymore." He growled softly.

"No…please…don't…" The girl cried from beneath her blanket.

"Shh, rest please." The half breed cooed.

The girl refused to listen to him. She slowly sat up and pulled the blanket from her head. She held a hand over her wound as if it would make the pain go away. She stared up at the masked man with sad brown eyes.

"Please don't hurt us. We've been through enough. We're going to kill Naraku and free all of you, so just let us go. If you kill us then Naraku will rule forevermore." She pleaded.

Slowly his eyes widened. He suddenly remembered why that scent was familiar, her face was familiar as well. It was the face that haunted him often in his dreams. The face that smiled and the voice which calmed him when he was on edge.

"Kagome please lay back down." The hanyou said.

Hearing that name was the last piece to solve the puzzle. It was her, the woman in his dreams, the woman from his past.

The man took the mask within his hands and pulled it from his face. His hair fell all around him, on the side of his shoulders and down his back. His eyes were a wolfish brown and glowed with the presence of demon blood.

"Kagome….do you…remember me?" He asked softly.

Kagome stared up at the demon. His pointed ears stuck out of his hair giving him an even more elegant look. Suddenly she noticed the tail that poked out from robe. It was a long luscious brown wolf tail. She gasped softly. She nodded slowly. "Is it really…"

"Yes, it's me Kagome, K..Kouga."

I loooove this chappie! I think I wrote it pretty well. Once again I am sorry for taking so long! I think the wait is well worth it. Enjoy all!! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come!


	16. Games of a different Kind

Yay, chapter 16. Didn't take me all that long at all did it? Nope nope. That's cause the recent events in the story intrigued me very much. So I continue to write. Keep in mind all, the ending is growing nearer. So make sure to keep a box of tissues around. Just a wittle hint.

R&R

Chapter 16

The silence that gripped them in it's crushing hands was thick enough to cut through. Kagome continued to stare at the brown haired wolf demon that stood before her. He hardly looked like the Kouga she had known so well. He seemed so much more elegant, more matured in a way. His eyes seemed to dance with a sort of loneliness. Had he suffered some horrible fate like all the rest?

Finally it was he who spoke.

"Kagome….is it really you?" He asked his voice shaking.

"Yes….Kouga…you've changed so much." She whispered.

"And yet you have changed not at all."

Kagome nodded and went on to explain exactly what had happened. All the while Inu Yasha couldn't help but notice the weird looks Kouga sent towards Kagome. That old fiery jealousy began to burn within him again. He did not however lash out at either Kouga or Kagome like he would have in his past. Instead he chose to ignore the looks Kouga flashed.

"So….does that mean this is not as the world should be?" Kouga asked once the explanation was finished.

Kagome nodded her head softly. "That is what I believe."

Kouga seated himself on the ground under the branches of the tree. His mind was whirling with thoughts. The one's he had previously had, the ones of killing them and taking the sword, disappeared.

"So all these years you've been gone….weren't out of choice. Amazing. I had thought you left due to something that could have happened with you and your friends," He said glancing at Inu Yasha, "Or with Naraku."

"Not at all. This is why I, we, are going after Naraku. We are hoping that maybe if we defeat him and restore order I might be able to return to the past to fix things. If the well does not work then I shall remain here and make sure things become better. Either way, we are going to free this land of Naraku's ruling." She said her features growing stiff with a bit of anger.

Inu Yasha, who had been long since silent, spoke.

"Wether Kagome saves us or not, we are going to do everything we can to help the world as it is now." He said softly.

Kouga sat for a moment deep in thought. He had felt a slight respect for the human and half breed the rumors had talked about. But these two he felt the utmost respect for. Had he not had his own dignity he would have begun to bow down to them and kiss their feet.

"Lady Kagome if it is alright with you, I'd like to assist you on your journey. I will help you both in any way I possibly can." He said with the slight bow of his head.

Kagome smiled brightly. It had been the first time he'd seen her smile in years. It was heart warming, even strong enough to make all his past heartache seem like nothing. He smiled back at her showing off white glimmering fangs.

"Well, I don't know wether your eager to go after him or not, but I am in no shape to be leaving any time today. So we shall camp here until I am fit to leave. After much fighting with Inu Yasha here I have finally accepted my weaknesses." She said with a small laugh.

Inu Yasha smiled at her. It felt good to hear her laugh and to see her smile. It made it seem like the battle with Naraku had already been won and they were happy together.

"Kouga why don't you tell us what you've been up to these past few years. I'd love to hear about it all." She said with glee.

Secretly inside of herself Kagome hoped and prayed that nothing terrible had happened to him. It might seem selfish, but she really didn't want to deal with anyone else's problems anymore. She hated hearing them and knowing that it had been all her fault. However she said, nor showed, any of these thoughts.

"Why of course. Well as you already know my clan was killed by Naraku and his minions years ago. I had two lacky's that followed me around, but they found mates from other clans and settled down. I had ran into a girl I had been betrothed to, however; I explained to her that I was not yet ready to settle myself down and have pups. I was still hungry for adventure. As I was out and about on my adventures, little did I know that Naraku was coming closer and closer to power. When he finally did take over and began sucking the land dry of power I found a way of life."

"I became a Tetu Kashneir, Treasure Hunter. I went far and wide finding the most powerful and useful items that I could. I was able to sell and trade them to people who were power mad. Since Naraku had sucked most power away, people wanted it even more then ever before. That's pretty much what I've been doing with my life. It isn't the most exciting sometimes, but it gets me through the day with my head still on my shoulders." He said with a laugh.

Kagome was relieved to hear his life hadn't been to hard on him. She felt a little ashamed for feeling such a thing, but it did not matter. She was glad as well that his life had been a good one.

"Wow, it does sound interesting. You know Kouga, I almost didn't recognize you. You look so different then you used to. You look so much more, I don't know how to explain it. Like something from a fairy tale." She giggled.

Inu Yasha felt that fiery feeling again. He admitted silently to himself that, yes, he was jealous. It was like he was a pup again fighting over a scrap of meat with an older much more experienced wolf.

"Kagome perhaps you should rest for awhile. You need all the strength you can get." He persuaded.

Kagome nodded softly but did not lay down.

"I know, but I'm not all that tired. If you get into my bag there, yes there in the bottom pocket, there's a box with a game in it. I brought it with me for me and…Sango. But obviously that is not what I'm going to use it fore."

Inu Yasha found the box. It had a picture of a bored with squares on it and little round black and red pieces. She opened the box and pulled out the contents. She spread out a flat piece of board with black and red checkered squares about it. She then sorted out the black and red pieces. She placed them on the bored in an odd fashion.

"It's called checkers. In order to play you have to jump the other opponents piece to steal it from them." She explained.

She went through and moved the pieces about showing them exactly how you could and could not move your piece. Once Inu Yasha was sure he had it down right he decided to play. It started off ok at first, but he soon found himself losing. Kagome already had three of his pieces and he had none of hers.

Kagome giggled slightly at the look of puzzlement on the hanyou's face. It was rather cute the way his left ear was bent down while the right one twitched in frustration. He was ignorant of the game. It was funny. She had brought the game out to keep everyone's mind off of the situation with Naraku. What she hadn't planned was to forget about it herself. She found herself warped in the little game of checkers. But not just that, she was wrapped up in the curious twinkle the hanyou had in his eyes as he stared down at the bored. Kouga was sitting at the side watching the game closely. Kagome knew he was plotting out his plan for when it came his turn to play.

"King me!" Kagome cried.

Inu Yasha pursed his lips up in a sort of pouty way as he laid the only piece he had gotten from her on top of her other piece. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. The half breed looked up at his human companion and couldn't help but smile. It was so warming the way she laughed. He could tell it was a real joyous laugh. Not one of those laughs someone does to try and make you think their ok. She was actually happy.

Once they had all played many rounds of checkers the three laid down for bed. It was unusually warm that night. Kagome hardly needed the blankets she had. She did, however; cover up with a small one just to have something over her body.

Halfway through the night Kagome found herself awake. She hadn't had a bad dream or anything. She just woke up. She sat up and stared around her. Kouga lay a few feet away in respect, curled up tightly within his robe asleep. Inu Yasha lay only a feet or so away from her. He had stayed close for protection reasons. Kagome felt that he had also done it as a means of being closer to her. The girl crawled from her spot over to the sleeping hanyou. He lay on his back sleeping soundly. From the looks of it he seemed as if he was gazing at the stars. The fact that his eyes were closes proved this wrong. Kagome laid her head upon his rising and falling chest. She curled herself up against him with her blanket around the both of them. She felt him shift a little, then felt the warm embrace of his arm around her form. She smiled softly to herself before falling into slumber. For once in a great while, things seemed to be perfect. How long this would last, she did not know.

Good chappie, eh? It's a happy-ish one! Yay. I lightened the mood! Wahoo, I'm good. Anyways R&R. I don't want to sound selfish but I want lots of reviews. It fuels my writing. Makes me write faster, and longer. So review!!


	17. I Need You

Chapter 17, wow never could of imagined me getting that far in a story. So let's celebrate! Or not. Lol. Enjoy chappie 17 all.

Chapter 17

After a couple of days of rest and relaxation the group of now three headed out on their long dangerous journey. As Kagome walked beside the Hanyou she noticed how the tension and feeling of doubt was gone. For once in a great while it seemed like the mood was, in a way, happy. A small smile even seemed to poke it's way to her face. They even laughed a few times as Kagome told embarrassing stories about Inu Yasha. She could see the red line of blush on his cheeks as he looked away pretending not to hear.

"You still have that touch of arrogance Inu Yasha." She said with a giggle.

Inu Yasha looked down at his human companion and couldn't help but smile. The past few days had done them all some good. The game Kagome called "Ch-eck-errrs" had cleared all their minds of any bad thoughts. His mood had risen especially when he had finally beaten Kagome at the game. All seemed well. He knew that wouldn't last forever, but for now, it was grand.

"Kagome if you could use the Shikon Jewel to grant your deepest desire, what would it be?" Kouga asked suddenly.

Kagome stared over at the wolf demon. She had never actually thought of it. She stared ahead at the horizon. What would she wish for?

_'To be with Inu Yasha forever, of course.'_

Just as the thought had came to mind her face became red as a rose. Had she really just…..thought of that?

"Umm, I guess to umm. Well I don't know really. Something…lovely I suppose." She mumbled with a glance over to the Hanyou.

Kouga laughed softly. "Well that's a truthful answer."

"What about you dog boy?" He asked.

Inu Yasha made a soft playful growling in his throat at the nick name. However, he ignored it and went on to think of his own answer.

"I'd use it to make sure Kagome was never sad." He said with a smile.

Kagome stopped in her steps. She stared after the Hanyou in disbelief. The two men stopped and stared back at their human companion.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

Softly she shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Nothing at all." She sung and skipped ahead.

They began to walk again. Kouga stared up at the sky thinking silently to himself. Soon bringing it aloud.

"If I could use the Shikon No Tama I'd use it to bring back my old pack." He said with a small sigh.

"That's a wonderful wish Kouga." Kagome said softly.

Kouga chuckled to himself yet continued to stare out into the sky.

"Yea, I suppose."

"You know Wolfie, your were born into the right pack of demons. Just as a wolf is, your loyal to your friends." Inu Yasha said with a hint of a smile.

Kouga looked over at his long time ago enemy and laughed. For no real reason at all they all began to laugh. Maybe it was what Inu Yasha said, or perhaps it was just the joy that ran through them.

They traveled for a very long while. They had, after all, spent a lot of time resting. When they finally felt tired it was well into the night the stars and moon shining with their unearthly beauty. Kouga searched for some firewood, Inu Yasha went scouting to make sure no demons were about and Kagome set up her bed and pulled out her stash of ramen. She'd been saving it for just a special occasion.

Kouga returned soon with plenty of wood, Kagome lit it up with a match and began to cook the ramen in a small cauldron she'd taken from Keade's hut. She sighed softly remembering the old woman and her kind, yet weary smile.

"Is that what I think it is!" Inu Yasha's voice nearly screamed.

Kagome nodded her head softly while giggling.

"Indeed it is."

Inu Yasha took a seat beside his human friend and awaited his bowl of noodles. The smell drifted around him and swirled within his nostrils causing a light slip of drool slip down his chin.

Kouga as well couldn't help but enjoy the smell of the noodles. When given his own bowl of the delicious stuff he ate it greedily, and happily. Kagome had a single bowl while the two men finished it all off.

Once the food was gone and the cauldron put away Kagome nestled into her pallet. She yawned softly and stretched. She was tired, yes, but a tired that felt good. It wasn't one that made her feel drained of life, no, this tired told her she had accomplished something that day and now was her to time to rest as a reward.

Kouga lay sprawled out by the fire taking in it's warmth. Even though sleep plagued his thoughts he couldn't help but stare over at the woman of his…dreams. The thought struck him the way a pebble strikes water. Rippling out a hundred more thoughts in his mind. A small smile crept onto his face.

"Lady Kagome, goodnight." He said softly.

"Goodnight, Kouga, Inu Yasha." She added the hanyou so as not to make him feel left out.

"Night." Was the half breed's answer.

Inu Yasha slept for a very long while, however, he did awake before all the others, even before the sun had. He crept from his place close to Kagome and went to stand atop the hillside. He stared out at the world that was his home. For some reason it did not look as ugly and distorted as it once had in his feeble mind.

"It's because I have Kagome now to make things more beautiful…" He muttered.

"I do what now?" A soft voice, such as that of smooth silk, said.

Inu Yasha turned around to meet the gaze of a girl wrapped up in her blankets making her appearance quite bulky.

"Nothing." He laughed.

Kagome stepped forward to his side and stared out at what he had been looking out at. Without her even realizing it her body leaned over against the Hanyou's, her head resting upon his shoulder.

"Things are so much better now. I feel great. I feel happy…" She said as she looked up at him, "I'm glad I have you around."

"Kagome you are the one who awakens the happiness in me. Without you I'm nothing but the shell of a man with a broken heart."

Kagome turned her body around and stared directly up at him. Her heart was pounding within her chest. Her lips were screaming out "KISS HIM!!" Slowly she found herself rising on her tip toes growing closer to him.

Her soft velvet lips pressed gently against his cheek. He blinked in surprise and felt the heat of the red line cross his face. Kagome smiled softly and scampered off back to her pallet. It took a few moments for him to regain his senses. His heart was pounding faster then the foot of a dog as it's belly is scratched. He brought his hand up to where she had placed her kiss. He smiled to himself and chuckled. Without another word he returned to camp. The morning sun was just peaking over the hills ready to bring it's light to the world. However, eventually all lights, die out.

Hmm, not a bad chappie. Short, I know. But you must forgive me! I'm trying to drag it on a little longer to gather suspense for the ending, twill be great I promise!! R&R! I haven't been getting many reviews lately, do you guys not love me anymore? Holds back a tear. I would really appreciate a lot of reviews.


	18. Reunited At Last

Well here's chapter 18. It's what you've been waiting for, yes? Hmm the chapters are growing few as the story comes closer to an end. Enjoy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 18

The moment he had sensed it the mood around them had grown gloomy and stiff. It was Naraku's scent he had sensed. It seemed almost odd that he was able to smell it so clearly. They were all on edge awaiting some sort of trap or plan Naraku was laying down.

Kagome left her things beside a tree and placed an arrow in front of it to give it a barrier from theft. They were all planning on coming upon Naraku's castle soon.

"Kagome….promise me you'll try to stay back as much as possible. Try not to get involved a lot. I don't want anything happening to you." He pleaded.

She nodded softly and although she didn't want to, she agreed. She felt as if she'd do anything to make him happy.

Just as the sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning orange they came to the top of a large hill. Just ahead of them was the one thing they'd been searching for. His castle. Naraku's…..castle.

"Kouga, you ready?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kouga nodded. "Always have been."

"Lighten up boys. It's not like we're gonna lose." Kagome tried to soothe them.

"Of course we won't, now that you got me." A scratchy, yet soft, woman's voice spoke out.

All three turned around to face a woman much older looking then she really was. Short unruly brown hair, brown untamed eyes and a familiar outfit. She smiled at them wielding her large boomerang in one hand and the long gold polished staff of the monk in the other.

"S…Sango… You came..?" Kagome spat out baffled.

Sango walked up beside her friend and stared down at Naraku's castle. She had come to fear that place along with it's keeper. Yet here she was standing in front of it preparing for her final battle with him. Wether she lived or not didn't really matter.

"Of course. You don't think I'd let you guy's take all the glory do you?" She said with a laugh.

Her eyes said what her lips had not. Something had happened to her that had changed her mind. Perhaps her sanity had returned, or perhaps this was the result of the last of her sanity leaving her. Whatever the reason Kagome was glad her friend was beside her once again.

"Well we going to go, or what?" Kouga said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. They all bounded down the hill towards Naraku's castle. An eerie gray fog surrounded the place. The air became stiff and cold. It smelt horrible. Like the smell of decaying flesh. Dead bodies of soldiers and demons alike lay all about rotting into the soil where their blood had been soaked up.

Inu Yasha ran forward and bust through the large wooden gates that refused their entry. They came into a large square clearing amid the middle of the castle. It seemed to be a garden like area, only all the plant life had been destroyed. In the back center of this garden stood a throne with a single person within it. This figure was shadowed yet it wavered with powers held back. Beside this figure was yet another. It stood tall and proud beside it's master awaiting orders.

The fog slowly curled back like curtains allowing sight to the ones before it. There in the throne sat Naraku his hair waving like snakes, like Medusa. His eyes were a complete and empty nothingness of red. Filled with malice and the thirst for blood. Beside him stood a familiar face. Shippou. He stood beside his master staring out at his old friends, now foes. His eyes widened slightly when he saw one among them he had not expected to see. Sango. She seemed so much different then he remembered her.

"I applaud you for how far you have come. I truly did not expect you to make it this far. Unfortunately this is as far as you will come. Look around you, for this is the last place you will see before I kill you." He hissed.

"No Naraku, it is you who is going to die here. You will no longer be able to hurt innocent people." Inu Yasha bellowed.

"Oh my dear, dear hanyou. Do you really believe yourself to be innocent? You are the one who chased this girl away with your obsession with Kikyo. You are the one who left poor little Shippou here all alone as a child. Do you have no concern for others? You are nothing Inu Yasha, nothing but a demon, like myself."

"Shut up!!!" Kagome screamed, all eyes turned to her. "Don't you EVER compare Inu Yasha to yourself. True he made some mistakes in the past, but at least he feels guilt for what he did. At least he has the guts to apologize, to make things right. You Naraku, you are nothing but a heartless beast. You will burn in hell, I promise this."

A fire within Shippou's breast began to burn. He resented Inu Yasha for what he'd done…but in truth he didn't hate him for it. He had, after all, lost Kagome as well. Suddenly it was as if Shippou was realizing for the first time that he was not the only one who had lost someone close to him. Had it been fair for him to treat Inu Yasha as an enemy when in reality Inu Yasha had been hurting this whole time as well.

"I do not even find it fit to kill you with my bare hands. Shippou, kill them all. Even with your one arm I think you can take them all. Go my minion and destroy those who you once held dear." Naraku ordered.

Shippou stepped forward towards his once friends. He stared down at them. Their eyes were all locked on him. None of them wanted to attack. He could see it in their eyes. Yet they were ready to attack him should he attack first. Kagome's eyes stood out the most. The stared at him pleading and begging him not to do it. They seemed to scream out to him.

Shippou came closer to the group. They seemed to be holding their very breath awaiting. Once he was well within a few feet of them he turned around and faced Naraku. He was going to do what he had been afraid to do all his life.

"Naraku, as a Kit you took me in. You raised me, fed me, kept me warm through harsh winters. When my own friends had betrayed me you kept me close to you. I felt as if I had my father back. I did everything for you, I slaughtered hundreds of innocent people. All for you. However, you are not my father. My father would never do such filthy deeds. And although I once did everything and anything for you, I cannot kill my own friends for you. I will give you one thing though, I will give you the curse of dieing at our hands. Naraku, fuck you, my friends are all I need in life."

All his strength and courage came out of him in that long, yet brief, speech. Behind him he had heard Kagome squeak with happiness at his words. She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around and smiled at her softly. He was where he belonged and that was all that mattered. From his side Shippou drew forth his sword. The battle was approaching.

Inu Yasha un-sheathed Tetsiega, Kouga drew out his own sword, Kagome settled on her bow an arrow, and Sango prepared her large weapon. The battle was ready to begin.

"You insolate brats! I will kill every last one of you with my own hands!" Naraku yelled as he rose from his chair.

His body began to rise and hover. He brought out his hand and jabbed it straight into his chest. Blood flew out as he dug around for a moment. He drew his hand out, blood soaked. He opened his palm to reveal the completed Shikon No Tama. He smiled with nothing but pure evil in his eyes. With a squeeze of his hand the Shikon No Tama molded and formed into a long jagged crystallized sword. Naraku held the handle tight and pointed it at his foes.

"DIE!!"

;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ooo I like that chappie a lot! R&R for sure guys. I wanna try and get at least 200 reviews by the end of this story. Also I was wandering if any of you were interested in sampling a story I'm working on. I only need a few people. It's a fiction based on my own idea. I really would like a few people to read the first chappie and tell me if it's good. So tell me if you want to and gimmie your e-mail or aim or msn, whatever. Anyways, R&R!!!!


	19. Kill Me Kiss Me

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. A friend of mine just recently…passed away in a car accident so I haven't much been in the mood to write. But I have an obligation to full fill with this story. So here you are, Chapter 19. Oh yea, I'd like to thank the following people:

The Lady Winged Knight

DarkWolfYoukai-And-Blood Demon

Nina Moca

Caprice Ledgermain

SensesFail26x

Alaskan Tiger

NefCanuck

These are the people who's very descriptive, very supportive reviews helped me most. Some of these names are also the ones of those who have been reviewing throughout the whole story. Thank you guys. And thank you to all my other reviewers. I didn't forget all of you, I just can't put all your names up here!!

;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''

With the promise she made to Inu Yasha in mind Kagome did the one thing she knew would help most. She began to chant. Gathering all her Miko energy and centering it around her friends trying to give as much protection as possible.

Naraku had lunged forward with his sword in hand straight for Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha leapt aside, just as he had Sango threw her boomerang and lunged forward with the staff. The edge of the boomerang seared just across the side of Naraku's arm as the staff stabbed into his hip.

Kouga jumped from his spot on the ground with his sword drawn Shippou not to far behind. Without even planning it or talking it over the Kitsune and Wolf demon laid their swords upon one another creating a scissor like effect. They went forward trying to aim for Naraku's head. The great demon Lord, however, saw this attack. He quickly ducked down and flung his sword forward bringing it across Shippou's chest as he fell beneath them.

With the boomerang back in hand Sango threw herself forward she pulled her arm back ready to throw her weapon. Naraku smirked softly and held out his sword. From behind Sango Inu Yasha leapt. He flipped into the air and came soaring down Tetsiega pointing straight down to Naraku. The mighty demon lifted his sword up to deflect Tetsiega forgetting Sango. The demon slayer took the more pointed end of the staff and jammed it into Naraku's chest. Blood slowly seeped from beneath his top. Sango withdrew her staff just as Inu Yasha was being throw back.

Kagome continued to do her chanting. Her fingers twitched and ached from being held back from drawing her bow and striking Naraku. Her heart was racing and burning with a rage to destroy him. She felt unlike she ever had before.

Shippou got up from his place on the ground. He shook his head as if shaking away the pain in his chest. The sight of Naraku leaning over Sango ready to strike her met his eyes. Shippou lunged forward at his once master. He swung his sword and felt it slide through skin. Although he had struck Naraku across the back Naraku had struck Sango in the gut. She lay on the ground with her hand over her stomach. Shippou cried out as if he were the one in pain. Naraku swung around to face the Kitsune.  
From his place off to the side Kouga came running. His speed no more different then it had been years back, if not better. He shoved Shippou out of the way of Naraku's mighty blow and instead deflected it with his own sword. He pushed hard against Naraku's sword trying to hold his ground.

"Kagome, are you doing ok?" Inu Yasha called to her.

"I'm just fine. But, Inu Yasha, I must strike him. If I can gather all my Miko energy and shoot it all at him in one strike with my arrow I can kill him." She said keeping the chanting steady between her words.

"How are you going to be able to do that? He's to damn fast." Inu Yasha pointed out saying it more to himself then Kagome.

With that said Inu Yasha leapt off the ground and headed towards Naraku. He had to come up with a way to get Naraku to hold still so Kagome could strike him. But how? Unconsciously Inu Yasha swung Tetseiga screaming "Wind Scar!!" The yellow glow of energy shot out and headed towards the demon lord. It hit it's target, though it didn't do much damage. Although their attacks were hitting him, he kept regenerating himself. As long as he had the Shikon No Tama he was unbeatable.

**_"You see Inu Yasha when it comes to Checkers you want to keep as many of your guys on the board as possible. However, sometimes it is necessary to sacrifice one of your pieces to be able to obtain some of the opponents pieces." Kagome explained as she moved pieces about on the board._**

"Yes….that's…..it." Inu Yasha mumbled to himself.

Kouga leapt forward once again Shippou right behind him. They went straight then split apart and went off to the sides. From the middle came Sango. She threw forward her boomerang. It seared straight for Naraku. In the time it took him to try and deflect the attack of Sango's Kouga and Shippou were throwing their swords across his skin.

Blood seemed to be everywhere. Not one of them didn't have blood on them. Wether of their own or of someone else's.

"Out of my way you guy's! I know how to destroy him!!" Inu Yasha bellowed.

Shippou, Sango, and Kouga did as they were told. Each jumped away taking their weapons with them.

Inu Yasha leapt forward at Naraku. The great Demon Lord eyed him cautiously. He was not in a position to attack. Suddenly the Hanyou discarded the Tetsiega throwing it aside. He opened his arms and quickly wrapped them around Naraku binding him. With his right foot he kicked the Shikon sword from his grip and away from his body. Naraku pulled and struggled to get free but Inu Yasha would not let him go.

"Kagome shoot your arrow now!" He yelled.

"Inu Yasha No! It'll hit you to!" She screamed.

Yes, that was the plan after all. If he must sacrifice himself for the good of his friends, then so be it. It didn't matter anyways. Once Naraku was defeated Kagome could go fix everything.

"Kagome it's alright. I won't really die. Remember your going back to make sure this never happens."

"But what if the well still won't work! What if I'm stuck here in this time forever…..without you! Inu Yasha I can't live without you!!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face.

The energy around her was growing strong. She needed to do this now or never. Her words had been true. She couldn't live without him. She wouldn't want to. Why was he doing this. There had to be some other way. Why? Why was she going to loose him now. It wasn't fair.

"He's right Kagome, it's now or never. Don't you want to make things better." Shippou called out to her.

They were all right, but, how could she….do it?

"Please Kagome. You must!" Sango yelled out.

"Yes Kagome, do it, we all know you can." Kouga joined in.

Naraku pulled and struggled with more of his strength now. No way would he be defeated by a bunch of humans and worthless low life demons.

"She won't do it! She's too afraid. You idiotic brats will soon know my wrath!" Naraku bellowed.

"Kagome do it now!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"I can't!!!"

"You must!" Sango screamed.

"For us!" Shippou pleaded.

"Now Kagome." Kouga demanded.

"KAGOME DO IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It seemed to take everything she had to draw that arrow from her side. She placed it on the string and steadied it onto her fingertip. She was about to do the one thing she'd always feared. She was going to kill the one man she'd ever loved truly. She was going to do what Kikyo had failed at doing. Killing her love with the strike of her arrow. Why was fate so cruel? The hot tears that stung her face seemed like her only comfort. It was now…or never.

Inu Yasha's eyes stared into hers as he waited for her strike. Slowly his lips moved forming the three words he'd been afraid to say to her all his life.

"I Love You."

The arrow flew from it's place upon the bow. It seared forward, Miko energy surrounding it gathering more strength as it flew. It drove through the Hanyou and straight into the heart of Naraku. In a great flash of light all went dead. The only thing heard over the explosion was a horrid scream that would send chills down a grown man's spine.

''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

R&R!!!! The next chapter is the very last chapter of the story. Remember I'm hoping for at least 200 reviews for this story. Also I really like long reviews! Lol their just nice.


	20. Happily Ever After

Ahhh!!! You guys I started this chapter and was about a sentence away from finishing when my doc. Screwed up and deleted the whole thing!! I'm so mad about that. Hopefully I can remember most of what I originally typed. Anyways. Here's the last chapter. R

The moment she let that arrow fly she knew what she was doing. She was ending the life of the very one she had strived so hard to save. The scream that had split from her lips was like the cry of a banshee.

Once the dust and debris had cleared they could see well their friend. Inu Yasha lay on the ground grasping the Shikon No Tama in his hand. The jewel had extended his life for just a few moments to grant him time to say his goodbyes. There was, however, nothing left of Naraku. His whole being had been destroyed, which was for the better.

Kagome was the first to fall out of her shock. She dropped her bow to the ground and quickly ran to Inu Yasha's side. She knelt down beside him and took hold of his hand. The hanyou looked up at her, his golden amber eyes slowly dimming.

"Ka…Kagome…" He mumbled.

"Shh, it's ok. Rest Inu Yasha." She muttered through her sobs.

"Kagome…I'm sorry."

"Sorry..for what?" She asked baffled.

By now the other three friends had gathered around the two. They stood a few feet back in respect for their friends privacy. All hearts were pounding in their chests.

"I'm sorry for all those things I've done to you in the past. All the times I called you a wench, an idiot, a worthless jewel detector. I never meant any of those things Kagome. Not once. I said it all to hide myself from what I truly felt. I have felt awful about what I've done. For this I am sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright Inu Yash--"

"Shh, let me finish," He said as he raised a finger to her lips, "For this I am sorry. However, there is something I feel even more grief about. And that is the fact that never once did I ever tell you how much I love you. You mean everything to me Kagome. If it had not been for you I would be nothing. I have cared for you each moment of every day. In those ten years you've been gone I went mad. I went mad not being able to see your beautiful face, your glowing eyes, shining smile, silky raven hair, your jasmine scent, but most of all I missed your presence. I have felt guilty all my life for never telling you how much I truly cared for you. So here it is. Kagome Higurashi, I love you."

Words could not express the way she felt. Her heart was thumping, her mind racing. Never had anyone confessed such things to her. Kagome brought up the hand of the hanyou and rested on the side of her cold pale face. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto his hand. With his thumb he tried to wipe away the ones he could.

"Oh Inu Yasha….I have felt the same. From the moment I met you there on that accursed tree I knew I would never leave your side. I have always loved you, though I would never admit it to anyone. Not even myself. I am only sorry that I have waited this long to tell you. It has taken death itself to convince me to tell you. Inu Yasha I love you." She sobbed.

Within that moment of confession the two became united into one. Inu Yasha reached his hand up and rested it on the back of her head. He stroked at her hair softly as he pulled her down to him. When their lips met all the world went still. It was not a kiss that you would think would happen. No, it was rough and dry. It was strange and awkward. However, when their lips met neither could comprehend it's strange wonders. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before each parted their mouths and allowed their tongues to venture into one another. They wrapped around one another sanctifying the precious moment. It was Kagome who finally pulled away from the kiss. She stared down at Inu Yasha and watched as two of her own tears fell onto his face and slid down his cheek.

Inu Yasha stared up at Kagome. He once again placed his hand on her cheek. Her hand rose to meet his and held it there. It was the only warmth she had in this cold lonely world.

"Kagome promise me when you go back you won't let me wait ten years to confess my love to you. I don't want to be without you that long ever again." He asked.

Kagome nodded before choking out, "I promise."

Inu Yasha smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Now go on you silly girl and go back through the Well." He muttered.

After his last words were spoken his eyes slowly closed and his hand fell limp from Kagome's face. Death had taken him into his arms. All in one the flood of tears came to her. She fell onto his body and wept into him. She wept and wept until it seemed no more tears could be cried.

Sango was the first to move from their group to comfort Kagome. She got down on her knee's beside the young woman and held out her arms. Kagome looked up at her and scrunched up her face as tears started to return. She fell into the older woman's grasp and wept into her chest. She clung tightly to her clothes. Sango could understand what it was like to watch the one you love die. She could not, however, even imagine what it was like to be the one who caused their death.

She held Kagome in her arms for well over an hour before the girl finally rose to her feet. She staggered slightly but refused any help. She wiped at her eyes although it had been awhile since tears had actually fallen from them. Her face was red and puffy from her crying. But she didn't really care.

"I'm not leaving until we bury him." She stated.

No one questioned her. Nor did anyone try to argue with her.

It was Kouga who carried the body. He wasn't really all that heavy. But, that's what happens when you live for ten years feeling sick all the time.

Shippou carried the two girls so they could move along quicker. No one need ask where they were going. They all sort of just knew.

It took three days of non-stop running before they finally reached their destination. The Sacred Tree. The very spot they had first met would now be where they would depart.

As Shippou and Kouga dug an oval hole the two girls wandered off to pick flowers. Kagome smiled softly as she stared down at her beautiful hand of blooming flowers.

"Forget Me Not." She sighed.

"What's that Kagome?" Sango asked. It was the first time in awhile she'd heard her friend speak.

"These flowers, their called… Forget Me Not." She said.

Once they were finished picking flowers the group stood around the hole. Shippou and Kouga gently laid him down into the hole.

It was Kagome who said a few words for the seemingly sleeping hanyou. She mostly told of her undying love for him and how he would never ever be forgotten. She ended it all with a small prayers to the Spirits.

Once he was well buried and the dirt was packed down nice and even Kagome knelt beside the grave. She dug a small little hole and placed the root of the flowers in it. She patted them in and blessed them with a small kiss. No one would ever forget.

It was then that she turned around and headed for the Well. The three others followed not to far behind her. They were all waiting to give there last goodbyes to the girl they had all befriended.

Kagome stared down into the well and it's unwelcoming darkness. She stared into the depths, hoping maybe, to see him come jumping out of it just as he had hoped so many times about her.

Slowly she turned around, tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Well you guys, I guess this is goodbye." She muttered.

"Naw, with us Kagome it's never goodbye. You could never truly leave us even if you tried to. We'd only hunt ya down in the end." Shippou chuckled softly.

He was trying to make her happy and she appreciated it.

"See you Kagome my dearest friend. I love you so much and my blessings are with you till the end." Sango said as she bowed to her friend then by a sudden impulse hugged her tightly.

It was Kouga who spoke last.

"See ya later Lady Kagome. I wish you luck on your….our journeys." He said with a nod.

Kagome smiled at them all. These people were her friends, no, her life mates. They would all be with her until the very end of her days. No doubt about that.

"Goodbye you guys. I shall promise to make all your lives better. To never leave you Shippou, to never allow Miroku or Kirara to fall into death's hands, and to somehow someway bring back your pack Kouga." She promised. It was one she meant to keep, no matter what.

"Goodbye Kagome." They all chorused.

With that Kagome nodded to her friends, grabbed the Well railing and pulled herself forward. She jumped down into the darkness that was the Bone Eater's Well. Soon to her great relief a warm celestial glow consumed her body.

Her feet touched ground within a matter of seconds. She stared up and a ladder met her eyes. She grabbed hold of it and pulled herself up out of the Well. She was back in her own time. Or at least, so it seemed. She ran to the door and peered out. There was Grandpa sweeping the steps as he had been the day she'd left home.

She was about to burst through the door and run to her family and hug each and every one of them when the Sacred Tree caught her gaze. She stared at it wondering how it had caught her attention so suddenly. Then her eyes met the giant flowerbed of Forget Me Not's at the base of the tree. She had not yet gone back to the past and so Inu Yasha's bones still lay there at the foot of that tree. Kagome's heart wrenched as if someone was twisting it in their hand.

She quickly turned around and leapt into the Well. She would not allow that future be the one that was to come. The celestial glow consumed her once again and she welcomed it. It was warming and promised her peace.

Her stomach was tumbling with fear that she would only be brought back to the time she had just left. Her fear was destroyed however when she landed and was greeted by the sounds of birds chirping. She looked up to see a beautiful blue sky. Green unthorned ivy covered the Well, it's leaves young and bountiful.

She grabbed hold of the strong plant and pulled herself to the Well's opening. She lunged herself out of the Well and onto the soft grassy ground. She stared around her. It was simply beautifully breath-taking. It was just way to good to be true. Birds sung, butterflies fluttered, the breeze blue and the sky was a boundless ocean of blue.

Kagome rose to her feet and quickly began running through the forest. When she reached it's edge and saw the village ahead of her her heart nearly burst from her chest. Smoke rose from the hut that was Kaede's. She was home again, back where she belonged. With her friends and loved ones to guide and protect her. For her to guide and protect them.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her. It was fast, but to her, not fast enough. She wanted nothing more then to see his face, touch his skin, hear his voi--

"Kagome why are you in such a hurry?" A familiar voice asked.

Kagome whipped around on both heels to greet who she knew was there. There he was standing in all his arrogant glory. He was just as handsome and haughty as he had been when she'd left him.

"Oh Inu Yasha!" She cried and ran to him.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and refused to let go. Inu Yasha himself was baffled beyond reason. He merely stood there not sure what to do. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms, though he would not tell her that.

"Kagome what's gotten into you?" He asked finally.

She released her grip on him remembering that he knew none of what had happened. It was, after all, future events. She would not let them become reality though. Never would she leave her friends. Not ever.

She shook her head gently and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Forget it. I'll explain some day. Come on, let's get to the village I'm very eager to see the gang." She sung.

She pulled him forward not really giving him time to think about what she'd said nor time to ask questions. She was pulling him along at a running pace. She wanted to see them so badly.

When she finally did reach the hut she burst through the door. When she saw all their smiling, laughing faces, it was as if she was about to break down and cry once more.

Shippou jumped from his place beside Kirara into Kagome's arms. He snuggled up close to her and clung tightly. He had missed his mother dearly.

"Did you bring me any treats?" The young Kitsune asked.

Kagome shook her head as she hugged the little fox.

"No I didn't, sorry. I'll return later and grab some for you."

"Hey Kagome, your just in time. After you left last night--,"

_"That's right, it's only been a day…"_

"We began to discuss what we would wish for if we could use the Shikon No Tama." Sango said while giggling.

"Miroku of course chose to wish for a palace full of beautiful woman." She said and shot a death glare at the Monk.

"What!? Can you blame a guy!" He laughed.

"I would wish for my family and village to return and Shippou said he'd wish for his father back. We all know Inu Yasha wants to be full demon. So what about you Kagome? What would you wish for?" she asked.

She didn't even need to think to answer that question. It was as simple as answering someone who had asked her name. She looked up at the hanyou at her side and smiled with a happiness she had not felt in what seemed like ages. Never again would she allow time to pass her by.

"To be with Inu Yasha forever, of course." She sung, her eyes glowing with pure bliss.

''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''';;;;;;;

THE END!! Wahoo! It's done…wait, that's sad. Twas a good story. You guys have been the greatest ever! Thanks so much. And keep an eye out for my Name I'm going to be working on a lot of new fics. Also I might redo the first few chappies of this story. That's a maybe. I will be makin new fics though! So keep dem peepers open! R&R! And guess what? THE END!!!


End file.
